Only when I Sleep
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: When Severus is poisoned in a revenge attack and left in a deep coma-like sleep where he visits memories of times past, it is up to his apprentice and secret love, Hermione Granger to find a cure before it's too late. Fluffy at times and OOC SS/HG RL/PP
1. Severus

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism not people nit picking over miniscule or silly things. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful and maddening and so brilliant and so difficult. She was bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. She was stubborn, bossy and a Gryffindor…and to make matters worse, she was his apprentice and he loved her so.<p>

Severus Snape sighed in defeat. He knew he was a lovesick fool entertaining fantasies of this particular young woman returning his feelings. It made him seriously annoyed. He was a grumpy man by nature and more often than not, a pessimist.

_As if she'd ever want me. Foolish old man! _He thought to himself, shaking his head sadly.

He had mellowed somewhat over the past few years since the demise of the Dark Lord and was widely seen as being less of a git than he had been in the past (but a git nonetheless).

Shortly after the Final Battle, Severus agreed to assist with the rebuilding of the school and to return to his old post of Potions Master for one year only. He had stressed to the Headmistress that he would not be staying any longer than that. That was now five years ago.

As much as he loved to slag off his job and complain about his dunderhead students, he loved being back in Hogwarts_. _The presence of his apprentice everyday too…made his enjoyment even more so.

When Minerva first approached him, she had offered him that Defence against the Dark Arts position but he felt that he would be more suited to teach potions now. After all, he had only wanted to teach DADA during the war to allow the children to be better prepared for the Final Battle when it came. The dangers of the magical world were now rather tame in comparison to the previous 30 years or so, the threat of attack from anti-muggle witches and wizards was very unlikely and thus he returned to his old post as greasy bat of the dungeons. Severus Snape - the Potion Master.

As he sat musing by the fire, he thought over the conversation he'd had with Minerva just a few months before. The newly appointed Headmistress suggested, and by suggested she demanded, that Severus was to take on an apprentice. Now, this Severus could have accepted easily enough had he been allowed to select the apprentice himself. But no, Minerva in her infinite wisdom had cheerfully told him she had already hired one for him.

The apprentice was none other than the illustrious Hermione Granger.

She was book smart and had completed her degree two years earlier than she should have. He would be a fool if he said she was not bright enough for the job, he knew she was but the fact that he had fallen in love with her made his life all the more…uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>He could recall the exact moment he fell in love with her; he had been on his way down to see Voldemort at the Shrieking Shack during the Final Battle when he turned and caught sight of the bushy-haired girl in battle. She looked absolutely beautiful, like some sort of warrior goddess. Her hair was a dishevelled as always, but the fire and haze of the battle amongst them created a sort of gold glow all around her, she look positively angelic. She was duelling like a pro, her hexes flowed with finesse and confidence and he felt so proud of her at that one moment. She glanced at him as the Deatheater she was duelling finally fell; her brown, expressive eyes flashed at his and she nodded her head to him in silent recognition.<p>

"This is for your own good, Professor." She shouted over the battlefield as she began to sprint towards him, dodging rogue spells and hexes as she went.

She raised her arm and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' at him before he even had time to register what had happened.

She smiled at him kindly and knelt beside his motionless form, "Forgive me…Severus. He will kill you otherwise and I cannot allow that to happen."

He could do nothing but stare up at her with furious eyes, berating himself mentally for letting a pretty face put him off his A-game.

"You'll understand why I did this Severus. Forgive me."

She smiled at him gently and cast a disillusionment spell over his body and ran off, wand at the ready for further battle.

It was not until later that day once the battle had been won when she had returned with Minerva to retrieve him, that he learned that Voldemort had planned on killing him at the Shrieking Shack. He had no idea how she had known what the Dark Lord had planned for his fate and he did not ask her either. All he knew was that he was grateful that she had commandeered him; she had ultimately saved his life that day. For this reason alone, he never scolded Hermione for her actions that day and she certainly never mentioned it to him ever again after that day.

* * *

><p>Severus's reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on his study door, only one person would have the gall to interrupt his solace; Granger.<p>

His brow creased in annoyance and frustration, just because he was in love with her it did not mean that he was any less of a bastard to her. He had a reputation to uphold after all and he could not, under any circumstances allow her to deduce that he was madly in love with her. She would surely laugh at him and mock him if she ever knew his true feelings towards her.

_Oh well, time to put my game_ _face on. It would be nice if I could have one day when I did not have to be such a shit to her_. He thought before he swung his door open rather violently.

Keeping his eyes closed in exasperation and nerves at the thought of laying eyes on her, he spoke in cold tones; "Yes Miss Granger, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh now Sevie-poo, as if it would be the itty bitty mudblood at your door!"

Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge at the sound of that particular voice.

He opened his eyes slowly and winced at the person in front of him, "Bellatrix…."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She bellowed at him, catching him completely off guard.

She knelt down by his side, grinning wickedly; "Now, Sevie-poo, drink up."

She took out a small vial full of a murky dark liquid and forced it down his throat, she was careful to massage his throat to stop him from choking before she leant down further to whisper in his ear.

"Do you recognise the potion Severus? It is none other than the Draught of Living Death…let's see if your darling, filthy muggle-born can save you before it's too late. You see I've been watching you for a while now. You and her. I can see how you look at her, your pet apprentice. You always did have a particular taste for brainy mudbloods did you not? It is time you suffered for your betrayal of the Dark Lord. You traitorous bastard."

She stood and clapped in girlish glee as she saw his eyes begin to flutter close. Before she left, kicked him swiftly in the ribs for good measure. His ears were full of maniacal laughter before his whole world went black.

"Sleep tight Sevie-poo!" She cackled before turning on her heel and skipped down the hallways and out of the castle, shattering all the windows as she walked past.

"You'll regret the day you betrayed the Dark Lord Severus Snape…you and that filthy mudblood of yours." She muttered to herself before she left the school grounds with a pop of apparition.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke from her brief nap with a horrible feeling of dread in her stomach. She had a horrid dream that Severus was in trouble. Her dreams were never clear, always hazy.<p>

She had not had a dream like this for many years, in fact the last had been the night before the Final Battle. In her vision, she had seen Severus standing with Voldemort talking and then the dream switched to Severus laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood…Voldemort standing over him laughing like a maniac.

She had taken the dream as a warning and acted accordingly to protect him. Her actions had ultimately saved Severus's life in the process.

Now, she had had another dream concerning him. This time he was standing looking out of his door, before he fell onto the ground rigidly. Something was being poured into his mouth against his will. Hermione saw his eyelids close solidly.

_Something is not right. That dream…something is wrong…I need to check everything is ok…I need to know __**he **__is ok…_ She thought as she stood from her chair.

"Severus…something's wrong with Severus!" She said out loud as she bolted from her room down to his quarters.

She seemed to have a six sense about that sort of thing, especially when it came to Severus Snape. He was after all, the man she loved.

Her heart caught in her throat when she came to his doorway and found his body laying unconscious on the floor.

She scrambled to him and tried endlessly to 'enervate' him along with other various spells and charms but to no avail. Panic overtook her and she began shaking violently.

"My love…I will find a way to wake you…I promise. And when I do, I will tell you exactly how I feel about you…I cannot lose you. I will find a way…you have my word." she sobbed in his robes until she was grabbed away by Remus Lupin.

"Come Hermione, come on sweetheart…let Poppy look him over." He grasped her to his chest and lead her out of the room, leaving Poppy and Minerva to look over Severus.

"I cannot lose him Remus…I can't. Merlin, help me…" She sobbed.

Remus only hoped that there was an innocent explanation for Severus's condition but he could sense that it was not. He could smell the sinister atmosphere, he could smell her. It was a stench that made his stomach turn violently, the smell of his departed wife's murderer and aunt…Bellatrix Le Strange.

"Merlin, help us all…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>an: well folks, here is the first installment of my next project. Be warned this will be a rather lengthy one so I hope you will all keep up with my updates. Hope to update a few times a week and chapters will be more lengthy than this...I just wanted to give you guys a taster of the story to come...hope you like it so far. Review and take care, Jenni._


	2. Hermione

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism not people nit picking over miniscule or silly things. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione could not sleep. She had been ordered to bed by Minerva and until she had at least tried to sleep, she was not permitted to visit Severus in the hospital wing. Her mind was reeling and her stomach was churning with worry for her secret beloved.<p>

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was just after 5am, the sun light already beginning to stream through her chamber windows.

She spoke out loud to herself, "I'll never sleep in this frame of mind. How can they expect me to? Ah, there's nothing for it. I need to research..." she nodded in agreement and rose from the bed. Once she was dressed she sat on the sofa next to her familiar, Seraphina and patted her with a sigh. The cat was a great comfort to her since Crookshanks had passed, she had also been a gift from Hagrid...making the animal more special since the big hearted giant had passed away. She stroked down the cat's small and nimble black fur and gave her a sad smile.

"Oh Sera...I just don't know what to do, I love him so much and never had the balls to tell him...now I might never get the chance. Now, I need to go and do some reseach so you stay here and be a good girl for Mummy...I'll be back home shortly." She said affectionately.

Hermione made her way to the library just as Madam Pince was opening up. She smiled kindly at the elderly woman, "Good morning Carolina, fine day is it not?"

Carolina gave Hermione a sad, knowing smile. "Only a fool could not see that it is not a fine day for you, my dear. How is Severus bearing up?"

Hermione gave her a genuine smile, not a lot seemed to get passed the librarian, so much so that she had an air of Albus about her.

"Not great the last I saw him. We don't know what he had been attacked with, curse or poison...I'm convinced it was a poison of some sort. He is stable at least but I must find a way to waken him. He's...he's my_...friend_."

Carolina smiled at the young woman in front of her, "Well child, if anyone in the Wizarding world can find a cure to save him...it is definitely you. If you need anything from me, just holler."

"Thank you, your support means a lot to me." Hermione then turned and walked towards the potions section of the library.

_Think Hermione, think. What could endorse such a comatose state? Some sort of sleeping potion? A tonic? Dreamless sleep with a higher potency? No, it would be something much more heavy duty. Perhaps something like Draught of peace…or living de…._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pince.

"Hermione, the Headmistress wishes to see you in her office. You've been at this for 3 hours solid...take a break." Madam Pince said kindly, ushering Hermione from her chair.

"Alright, perhaps she'll let me see him. Could you store these books away for me and I'll book them out for reading tonight?" Hermione asked drawing a hand through her unruly hair.

"Oh of course, child. Now, you had better go, lest she send Remus to fetch you." Carolina chuckled.

Hermione smiled and shook her head before heading towards Minerva's office.

* * *

><p>When she entered she was greeted by Minerva and her Depute, Remus Lupin. Both professors looked horrid and it was obvious that they had had trouble sleeping the night before too.<p>

"Please sit, Hermione. Would you care for some tea?" Minerva asked kindly.

"No, thank you Minnie. When can I see Severus? Are you any closer to knowing what has happened to him?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes darting back and forth between her two superiors.

Remus sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in his, "Hermione, we know how you feel about Severus…" he held his hand up to stop Hermione from interrupting as she opened her mouth to try and deny her feelings. "Now there is no point denying it Hermione. We have known for some time and your words to me last night when you found Severus only strengthened our beliefs. It is not a negative thing, in fact it's about time someone saw Severus for the man he truly is and I, for one, could not be more happy for you both…"

"It's just me…" Hermione interrupted in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's me…who is in love with him…it is…not mutual. He does not know how I feel." Her face was beginning to go red as she fought her tears. "It's pathetic."

Minerva stood from her desk and tutted loudly, "Silly girl. I see the way Severus looks at you, it's obvious the boy is smitten…you are both the most infuriating couple I've ever seen...but that is not what we have brought you here to discuss at this moment in time. Remus, the old romantic has gotten quite off topic." She gave Remus a stern look that was only half hearted.

"Indeed, I apologise Minerva. Now, Hermione…I believe I know who attacked Severus." Remus said watching Hermione with caution.

Hermione sat up rod-straight, hands balled up into fists. "Tell me…" She said through gritted teeth.

"I…I smelled her on the air. That stinking, vile scent…"

Hermione stood up in a rage, "Tell me who!"

"Bella…Bellatrix Le Strange." Remus said almost fearfully.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her stomach flip as her mind was flooded with memories of Bellatrix torturing her at Malfoy Manor. She hated the fear she felt whenever she heard that woman's name. Everyone had just assumed that Bellatrix was killed in the Final Battle. Her body was never found and she was never seen or heard of again, until now.<p>

"I will kill her. I'll cure him and then I'll kill her!" Hermione marched towards the door with a determined look on her face.

Remus grabbed her upper arm, "Where are you going Hermione? Severus would not want you to put yourself in danger."

"I will be perfectly safe, I am going to see Severus. I may not be the woman he loves but he is most certainly the man that I do. I need to find out what has been done to him. If you need me I will either be at the infirmary or the library and if you get any hint that Le Strange is kicking around here…please let me know. Good day Remus…Minerva." She nodded.

The Headmistress's office hummed in eerie silence once the door had been slammed shut from Hermione's departure.

"I hope she finds a cure." Minerva said sadly.

"If anyone can, it's Hermione. I only hope she finds a cure before Bella finds her or does further harm to Severus." Remus said looking out of the window onto the grounds.

"You don't think she will try and harm Hermione? She won't get through the extra security bonds we put in place this morning surely…" Minerva said slightly panicked.

Remus ran a shaky hand through his sandy, blonde hair. "Indeed I believe she will be foolish enough to try and injure if not kill one of them…and anyone who gets in her way. She is up to something Minerva and you know her hatred for Hermione and Severus. I think she's here already…hiding…biding her time."

"Perhaps it's good then that Bellatrix does not know how the pair feel for each other then…it may have fed her blood lust if she did. "

Remus snorted, "I'd bet a month worth of Wolfsbane that she already knows…we will just have to be extra vigilant from now on. If I catch that bitch…I'll kill her Minnie. I owe it to Tonks and Hermione too." Remus said fighting tears, memories of Tonks playing through his mind.

"It's times like these, I miss Albus. I just hope I can lead us all through this without losing anyone. The war took too many of the good before. I thought we had moved on from all this nonsense." Minerva mused.

"Most of us have Minnie…we just have to make sure the likes of Bellatrix do not have an uprising again. Merlin help us if they do."

Minerva stroked Fawkes feathers and looked up to Albus's empty portrait with a determined look on her face, "They won't Remus. I will simply not allow it."

* * *

><p>Severus's mind was working overtime. He was angry, confused and to his own shame, a little bit scared. He knew he was in his own mind, he was sitting in his favourite wing-backed chair but he knew that this was all in his imagination. If he concentrated very hard, he could feel his physical body; limp and in a bed.<p>

_No doubt in the blasted infirmary_. He thought aloud.

He could remember Bellatrix and her attack on him, he only prayed that Hermione would figure out what had happened to him and that she was safe. Bellatrix oozed hatred when it came to Hermione, she always had. He recalled Bella cackling and boasting very loudly at how she had carved the word 'mudblood' into Hermione's arm when they were captured at Malfoy Manor. The thought of Hermione being harmed, even then had irked Severus somewhat.

He hated being incapacitated like this, all he could do was wait and hope that all would be well soon enough.

_If only I could communicate to Hermione someway… _He mused.

He started with a jump when his floo flashed to life and the ever imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Severus snapped.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend and mentor? Why Severus, I've come to keep you company, my boy." Albus said cheerfully, sitting himself down on the sofa.

"I've finally lost my marbles. You're nothing but a figment of my imagination..."

Albus's eyes twinkled like a disco ball, "Am I? Can you be sure?"

"Of course I am sure you old fool. You've obviously been created to keep me company throughout this bloody ordeal!" Severus was starting to become pissed off.

"Either that or perhaps I am a ghostly apparition come to show you the error of your ways and the potential of your future..." Albus added casually.

Severus sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose hard, trying in vain to keep his head from aching. "Listen here, you old crackpot! You are not real, you are in my head...I will not entertain your stupid ramblings."

"Trust me Severus..." Albus started but was hastily interrupted by Severus.

"Trust you? Trust the man who used me as a pawn for the majority of my life? Trust the man who could not give a shit whether I lived or died? Oh yes Albus, I trust you...like dogs trust vets!" He began pacing in front of the fireplace, trying to organise his thoughts and ignore the incredulous image Albus completely.

Albus looked at Severus with sad and tired eyes, his sparkle gone.

"I am sorry truly for all that has been done to you...all that I did to you. But you must trust me here, I have much to show you...come, we must leave."

Something in the Headmaster's tone compelled Severus to listen and follow the older wizard out of his room. Albus floated along the corridors in a ghoul like fashion as Severus billowed stalked at his side.

"What is this Albus?" Severus asked in a confused and softer voice than he had adorned before.

"This, my boy, is going to be a valuable lesson. Some of the things I will show you will be hard to watch, but you must remember it is all for your own good." Albus replied with a small smile.

"What things?" Severus could feel his pulse begin to race. He utterly hated when the Headmaster would set something up for him 'for his own good'. He shuddered visibly as his mind thought back to that various blind dates he had been set up on by Albus in the past.

_I mean seriously, is there no woman out there who is normal? Well, Hermione is…she is spectacular..._ He thought.

"You do realise I can hear your thoughts Severus? We are inside your mind...and I thought you were intelligent." Albus joked, missing the glare Severus was sporting his way.

"As luck would have it, this whole project I have launched concerns our Miss Granger, Severus. I have watched you think about her day after day and dream about her night after night all the while arguing with yourself as to why you would not be good for her. It is my belief Severus, that Miss Granger is very much in love with you. I intend to show you some situations to prove my beliefs to you and also, we may even take a delve into the near future."

Severus ignored the tight feeling his heart gave at the thought of Hermione being in love with him, so he snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, "Oh yes Albus, of course she loves me...and she also has vodka flavoured nipples...don't make me laugh old man."

Albus had stopped walking now and was facing a doorway that Severus had never seen before. As he looked around further he saw that he was now standing in a bright and clean hallway, a rather childishly designed plaque on the door read, "Hermione's room".

"Go on in Severus...do not fret, no one here in these visions other than myself can see you. I suggest you watch..." Albus ushered him towards the door and with a cautious look back at the Headmaster, Severus turned the knob and entered the room.

A small framed girl with bushy brown hair lay on her bed sobbing loudly, "I hate you Severus Snape…insufferable know-it-all…just wait until next term…I'll show you! You are a horrid man!" She wept.

Severus turned to look at Albus, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Oh this looks like it's going to be fun…I'm almost pissing myself with excitement."

* * *

><p><em>an: what do you guys think? I need to hear from reviews so I know whether to continue or not. I appreciate your thoughts..._


	3. Memories past

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione walked gingerly into the Infirmary, eager but nervous at seeing Severus in his comatose state. She waved absently at Poppy Pomfrey as she walked towards Severus's private room. Minerva had thought that to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to his condition, it would be best to segregate Severus in his own room. He was also an impeccably proud man who would have hated to be viewed as some sort of spectacle of sympathy.<p>

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes finally saw him as she closed the door to the room. He looked peaceful, no movement from him other than the slow and steady breaths coming from his broad, muscular chest. He looked younger as he slept, she mused to herself. The prominent crease he had just above and between his eyes was relaxed and she could say if she had ever seen it like that before. She shook her head in disbelief at her thoughts.

"How silly of me Severus, here you are laying helpless and I'm thinking about whether or not I've ever seen you without that adorable wrinkle on your forehead. I know it's silly to speak to you, I very much doubt that you can hear me but I just wanted you to know that I will not rest until I have figured out what has been done to you. You have my word...I won't fail you." She sat at the chair by the side of the bed and grasped his hand in hers.

"It's sad, is it not, that the one time I can actually be this close to you is when you're comatose? I...I have always wanted to be able to feel you like this... to comfort you when you need it the most." Her eyes began to well up while she continued to stroke his hand with her thumb.

"I don't mean to get emotional, but I hate seeing you like this. I can't lose you Severus...I cannot live my life without you… without telling you how I feel. Of course, I fully expect you to push me away and call me a silly girl for harbouring such feelings towards you but I am, and forever will be, in love with you. At least if I tell you, whether or not you agree with my feelings or not...you will know that someone in this world loves you unconditionally."

She looked at his sleeping form and smiled slightly thinking how glorious it would be to wake up to such a sight every morning for the rest of her life.

_Gosh, not that I don't want him to wake up…what a terrible thing to say. I don't want to tempt fate! _She thought rapidly.

"Remus was telling me that he smelled Bellatrix in the air…she could have killed you Severus. I can only hope whatever she has poisoned you with is not too dangerous. Knowing her and her sick mind, she will be enjoying watching everyone try and find out what she slipped you. I can feel her here Severus, she is in this school somewhere. I can feel it in my blood; you can bet your bottom dollar that she will be watching too. If I find her Severus…she will regret the day she crawled back out from whatever stone she has been hiding under these past five years. She would be foolish to pick a fight with me…but to pick one with the man I love is just stupid. Suicide, really. I will make sure she suffers for this my love. I just need to get you back to health first."

She was interrupted by Poppy bringing in a damp flannel and wash basin, "Time for Severus's bath, Hermione. You can come back and see him after dinner; I have some diagnostics to run on him today." The medi-witch said kindly.

Hermione smiled at her and turned to the sleeping patient, "Well Severus, I believe that is Poppy's polite way of telling me to bugger off. I will be researching in the library for a cure. Keep strong for us Severus." She gave him hand another small squeeze and walked towards the door.

"Poppy, I'd be grateful if you put up a few extra protection wards on this room. I am not sure how much Remus and Minerva have told you but it looks like Bellatrix Le Strange was behind Severus's attack…we need to be on our guard constantly. I don't want her returning to hurt him further without me being there to stop her."

Poor Poppy looked gravely ill at Hermione's news, "Bellatrix Le Strange eh? That crazy bitch just couldn't leave us all in peace could she? I'd always hoped that she had been Avada'd in the Final Battle…she was almost as nuts as Voldemort. But yes, Hermione I will cast some more, rather complex wards and a _notice-me-not _charm on the room."

This seemed to relax Hermione somewhat. She nodded to the medi-witch and left the room, her eyes glued to Severus until he was out of her line of sight.

* * *

><p>Severus looked onto the crying girl with a grimace, "Albus, why am I here? Why would I want to see Hermione calling me all the bastards under the son…she must be what twelve, thirteen here? Is this not a bit…pedo-ish?"<p>

Albus chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not my boy. There is a reason we are here…watch."

Severus turned to see another person enter the room. She was about as tall as Hermione was now, she had curly unruly hair like hers too but this lady's was an ash blonde colour. She walked towards the bed and scooped Hermione up into her arms, cuddling her into her chest.

_Must be her mother_. Severus thought.

"Indeed, that is Mrs Granger." Albus interrupted.

_I hate when he does that. _

Albus's chuckles were ignored as the woman began speaking to the distraught little girl; "Come on now sweetheart, why would you let one teacher upset you so much? From what I've heard from you before he is a horrid, disagreeable man. Why do you let him affect you so?"

Severus stepped closer, eager to hear her answer.

"I just want him to tell me I did well, once. Just once mum. He is mean and horrible but he's so intelligent and he's just…brilliant. I try my best to impress him; I work extra hard on his essays, I try to answer all the questions he puts to the class and my potions are never wrong. He has never said 'well done' once…he called me an insufferable know-it-all before we came on holiday. I don't know why it bugs me so much. I…I just want him to like me." She began sobbing even louder and Severus felt a twinge of guilt in his gut.

"Oh love, I am sure he knows just how brilliant you are. It may take him a while to see it, but I am certain, one day he will. Now, it's time for some ice cream me thinks…what do you say?" Her mother said with a smile, trying to coax a bit of happiness from her daughter.

"Mint choc-chip?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Is there any other kind? Come on starlight…race you!"

Snape gasped as the visions of Hermione and her mother ran straight through him as though he were a ghost. He turned to Albus with a sneer.

"Alright, I feel a right bastard now…was that the lesson to be learned here?" He spat.

With a forever cheery disposition, Albus merely chuckled.

"No, you see this little vision was to show you how cutting your remarks really are. Perhaps had you not been such a 'bastard' as you called it…you would not be so worried about Miss Granger's reaction to your feelings for her? No, do not answer me now…ponder it in your mind, mull it over for a while."

"Not like I'm fucking going anywhere, is it?" Severus leant against the wall. "All she wanted was a bit of praise but I cut her down at every junction, I never thought it would have upset her like this. I did not do it to be a bastard, not really. I always knew she was brilliant, she was my best student…no one has ever come close to her intelligence and brilliance…but she recited from the books word for word. That was what irked me about her from day one, she never thought outside of the box…she never believed that there was more to a subject than what was written in the text published about it. I wanted her to excel…to be a thinker, a leader rather than a sheep who regurgitated information that those academic arseholes fed her. I suppose the jokes on me now eh…spend years making her dislike me by showing her tough love only to fall in love with her at the end of it all. I'll probably never get a chance to tell her now…_my Hermione_…ha…she'll never be mine." Severus said remorsefully, head bowed trying his damndest to keep his eyes from weeping.

He couldn't ignore the ache in his heart at the thought of never seeing the woman he loved in the flesh again. He knew that if he did ever get to escape from this nightmare alive, he would have to try and find the courage to tell Hermione how he felt, even if it meant getting his heart broken again. He could not take the pressure that he felt from his heart. It constantly screamed to be with the woman it belonged to, skipping every time she was near him, beating hard whenever he thought about her. There was no denying it…his heart belonged to Hermione Granger.

Albus lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You have always been a 'glass half empty' person Severus, even when I taught you as a student. You must stay positive or you will be stuck here forever. She _does_ love you, of that much I am certain and I just know she will find a way for you to return to the land of the awake! Only then can she ever, truly be _your Hermione_. Now…onto the next level…"

Albus snapped his fingers and the room around them faded into dust which quickly formed into a new scene. He kept his eyes trained on the floor until he saw that he was standing in the drawing room in Malfoy Manor. As he saw the occupants of the room, he immediately went for his wand, only to remember it was not on his person.

"Relax Severus, this is just a memory…but I will warn you, what you are about to see, may disturb you." Albus said gravely.

Severus was about to ask Albus to elaborate but he was interrupted by the voice of Bellatrix Le Strange, "Bring me up the mudblood from the dungeons. I wanna play…"

Severus felt his inside twist in panic, he did not want to see this but he knew that he had to.

_I can only hope it's some other muggle born she is about to 'play' with although this sinking feeling in my gut tells me it's going to be my muggle…my Hermione._

His heart caught in his throat as a young, but still beautiful Hermione was tossed into the room by Fenrir Greyback. She drew him daggers and straightened out her posture, raising her chin in defiance.

"Filthy mudblood, you are going to give me some information, alright deary?" Bellatrix said as she sauntered up to Hermione. The hatred in Hermione's eyes at that moment was intense and Severus visibly winced as Bella brought up her wand and cast a 'Crucio' on Hermione.

Her small frame dropped to the floor like sack of potatoes but she never made a sound despite the immense amount of pain she was in. She truly was a warrior.

Her silence seemed to infuriate Bellatrix further as she lifted the curse and turned to a pale, terrified looking Draco.

"Bring me my prized dagger, nephew." She whispered to the boy in a sickly sweet voice. Draco threw an apologetic glance at Hermione and went to fetch his Aunt's weapon.

Severus begged Albus to move on from the memory as Bella began to carve the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm, her screams of pain vibrated through his entire body, he did not want to see her like this. He felt physically sick. Albus took pity on his young friend and with a snap of his fingers, moved them onto the next vision.

Severus barely noticed that they had changed scene yet again, his heart was still beating out of his chest. He did not know that Hermione had been tortured during the war and it made him angry beyond comprehension. He felt to blame, he may not have been in love with her at that particular point but he had sworn to protect his pupils. He hated to see her in pain like she was but he also felt tremendous pride at how brave she was. Many a grown man had crumbled under Bellatrix's cruciatus but not her. She truly was an amazing woman.

"Why did you show me such a memory? Was it to show me how much of a failure I was to her? I should have been there to stop it! I should have protected her Albus!" Severus screamed at the older man.

Albus looked at him sombrely, the twinkle of his eyes absent. "The war changed Miss Granger, Severus. That particular moment in her life changed her into the woman you grew to love. It was a horrible memory but it will not hurt for you to understand her pain somewhat. Her confidence was shot after that run in with Bellatrix, perhaps now you could see why her Gryffindor brashness would fail her when it came to dealings of the heart. She is an exceptionally strong witch but you must understand that she is breakable, just like anyone else. You will do well to remember that should you two ever endeavour to have a romantic relationship. Now, onward and upward, the worst has passed Severus. Chin up!"

* * *

><p>They now stood in what Severus could only guess was the Head Girl's quarters, the room was distastefully Gryffindor, Gold and red colours were sprinkled throughout the room. Severus's gut turned in disgust.<p>

"I believe I'll change the colour scheme in here…it is rather ghastly." Hermione said as she entered the room Ginerva Weasley in tow behind her. Severus smiled at the sight of her, she really was uncommonly lovely.

"Yes, indeed it is. Dumbledore went a bit overboard do you not think?" The red head sniggered.

Hermione laughed and Severus was unable to stop his smile at the familiar sound. He always thought her laugh had melodic qualities to it that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge every time.

"I've always been somewhat jealous of the Slytherins…green and silver are a much more pleasing set of house colours." Hermione added conversationally, as she changed her drapes from red to a mint green colour.

"Of course, you are also jealous because they have the ever-dishy Professor Snape as their Head of House…don't deny it Hermione. I see how you leer at him." Ginny teased.

Severus felt his trousers tighten in arousal and his heart beat rapidly, awaiting her answer. He saw her beautiful face flush red as she busied herself changing the room.

"I will admit that Professor Snape has a…demanding presence…one could not help but look. I do not leer at him Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione said in defence. "I respect him. He is intelligent, book smart, brave…that fact he is attractive to me is a mere bonus."

_Well fuck a duck, she thinks I'm attractive!_ He thought in shock.

Ginny giggled and threw herself on Hermione's bed. Hermione rolled her eyes but had a small chuckle along with her friend.

"You know, it is a shame that he hates you so much. I think you two would be perfect for each other." Ginny said seriously, pulling Hermione down onto the bed beside her.

Hermione smiled at the thought of being with Severus, "Yes, perhaps we would be…but sadly, he does hate me so, this conversation is redundant." Her face fell and Severus wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and tell her loved her over and over again until he was blue in the face. He had never liked seeing her upset; it was her eyes that destroyed him each time. Her brown orbs were so expressive that when she was sad or angry, it was as though he could feel exactly what she did. She was the only person he had met who could make him feel guilty for his cutting remarks and criticisms; she really was his one true weakness.

Albus interrupted his thoughts, "Are you beginning to believe me when I say she loves you too?"

Severus snorted, "A mere school girl crush, Albus. I know you've had your fair share of experience with those bad boys, Minerva being one of them. So… she liked me in a romantic sense six years ago…that doesn't mean shit now old man. "

"I would have been a fool if I had believed you would make this easy Severus but yes, Minerva was indeed a victim of a crush on an older man…an older man she later married." Albus chuckled.

"You are a fool if you believe that my situation will turn out the same…why am I even speaking to you? You are a figment of my imagination. This is so fucked up…I can't believe that I am involved in this crap." Severus sneered. "I do not wish to see any more Albus. Leave me be."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that. There is still much to see. It is correct that Miss Granger's initial feelings for you were that of a school girl crush but those feeling manifested into love. There are a few monumental occurrences within her life that confirmed her love for you in my eyes. They helped her accept and understand her feelings…you need to see what she went through to truly understand."

Ever the sarcastic, Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh goody! Lead on Mac Duff…"

* * *

><p><em>an: I've been overwhelmed by the amount of fave stories, author and story alerts I've received over the past few days but not a lot of reviews. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so...I will update with the next chapter once I've received some more reviews. I am currently working on this and will most likely be another big chapter. I won't be updating as often as I have with my last few fics but as you can appreciate my chapters are considerably longer. Hope you are enjoying so far and I will love you all forever if you leave me a small review :) Thanks for the support, it is appreciated. Jenni_


	4. Give me a sign!

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

_**A special Happy Birthday to Mr Alan Rickman who epitomised Severus Snape so well that he turned the surly Potions Master into a sex symbol (or he is in my eyes anyway) so I've decided to give Severus some boob for his birthday haha! Enjoy!**_

_**So, many happy returns Alan, 66 today and Still freakin' hot!**_

* * *

><p>Remus walked around the halls of Hogwarts, his brow creased in thought. He could not believe that Bellatrix Le Strange had set foot back in the school and harmed one of his colleagues. It made him feel uneasy and angry. She had successfully destroyed the life he had built with Tonks and now it seemed the psycho was hell bent on doing the same to Severus and Hermione.<p>

_At least she didn't Avada him…unfortunately my lovely wife was not as lucky_. He thought sadly.

What made the whole situation more tragic to him was that Hermione and Severus had not admitted their feelings for each other to one another, despite it being painfully obvious to anyone within a 2 mile radius of the couple. Even when they were arguing, you could feel the sexual and passionate tension radiate from both of them. Remus smiled thinking of the awkward pair, he remembered one particular argument they both had, and their insults were amusing to say the least;

"_Bloody Gryffindor Know-it-all…sticking your nose in where it…is…not…needed!" Severus hissed._

_Hermione marched up to him, hands on her hips looking slightly like a young Molly Weasley; "I was not sticking my nose in! I was simply concerned! Well do not bloody fear Severus Snape, that is the last bloody time I will __**ever**__ help you!"_

"_You are my apprentice silly girl, it is your job to help me!" He replied with a smirk._

"_Bugger you, you miserable bastard. I'd rather clean flobberworm guts from first year cauldrons before I help you again!" She was red in the face and breathing heavy. Remus was sure that they were going to stomp closer to each other and kiss passionately but they continued to insult one another._

"_Oh you'll be doing just that. Flobberworm duty has now been taken from my delightful detentions and saved just for you…the lovely Hermione Granger." Severus sneered; he was almost nose to nose with her now._

"_Fuck you Snape. I swear if I wasn't your apprentice I would have punched in that overly large nose of yours by now!"_

"_Yes, well Miss Granger and I would have, no doubt, smacked your overly large arse in return." He snapped._

_Hermione stared at him with wide eyes and an even wider mouth, "You think my arse is fat!" She sounded almost hurt and Severus had the decency to look somewhat regretful for his remark._

"_No, there is nothing wrong with it…um…I mean…it was said in the heat of the moment…um…look perhaps I over-reacted. Please, in future do not touch my pop tarts..I prefer them burnt." Severus said, somewhat calmer._

_Hermione nodded and sucked in a shaky breath, "I only touched it because I thought it was burning. I didn't know you like them burnt… you really think my arse is overly large?" She asked with a frown._

_Remus saw Severus eye him warily before he looked back to Hermione, "There is nothing on your person that is overly large Hermione…you are perfectly proportioned for your height."_

_Remus could tell that Severus wanted to say more to Hermione but chose not to. He could see the bone in Severus's jaw clench hard and his hands ball into fists in frustration. Hermione seemed elated at Severus's back-handed compliment and sighed in what seemed like relief before the pair left the staffroom for the laboratories in the dungeons._

Remus shook his head at the memory, "Only those two could argue about bloody pop tarts." He muttered to himself. He found himself at the library and decided to go inside and find himself a decent book to read in bed that night. Since the re-appearance of Bellatrix, his sleep had been somewhat stunted the last few nights.

As he walked towards the muggle fiction section of the library, he was met by the sight of curly, long hair pooling over a mahogany table, surrounded by large tomes. Hermione was sleeping deeply atop of a pile of parchment, quill poised in mid sentence.

_Poor thing, she's working herself ragged. If there was any doubt that she loved him before now, it has certainly been quashed now_. He thought as he pried the quill from her small, delicate hand. He gently nudged her awake.

"Hermione…wake up little one."

Her brow creased as her eyes began to slowly ease themselves open, "Remus? What are you doing in my bedroom? Is Severus ok?" She sat up quickly in a panic.

Remus laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Hermione. Severus is fine, you fell asleep in the library." He chuckled at her obvious relief.

_She really does love him._ He thought fondly as he sat down beside her.

"You are working yourself too much Hermione. I know you want to help Severus, but he needs you to be at your best. It isn't safe for you to be here by yourself with that psychopath on the loose. Please don't be out after curfew, I'll do any patrols from now on and no late night studying…agreed?" He said kindly.

Hermione sighed and huffed slightly, "I can take her on if she shows up…but I'll cease my wanderings if it makes you rest easier. How are you holding up anyway? Having Bellatrix back on the scene can't be easy for you either…"

Remus smiled at her widely. "Only you could be in the middle of personal turmoil and think to ask how I am doing. You are an exceptionally caring person, Severus is a lucky man indeed."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah whatever Lupin…answer my question."

"I am fine, Hermione. Really. Her entry into our lives has opened some rather sore wounds but…I know Dora would want me to remain strong for her memory and for our little Teddy, of course."

"I am guessing that you have Teddy under supervision…just in case?" Hermione asked concerned.

Remus ran a shaky hand through his sandy locks, "Yes, tucked safely away. I didn't want to take any chances…should his great aunt decide she wanted to visit him."

"I think he will be safe enough, I think she is hell bent on punishing Severus…and me. I can't think of two people she would hate more, save Dumbledore…but as we know, Severus beat her to that. Thank heavens for small mercies huh? No doubt she would have made him suffer." She smiled slightly as she looked into the burning fire in front of them.

"I just hope I won't let Severus down, Remus. He means everything to me." She said sadly.

"You will figure this out Hermione. If anyone can, it's you. Albus always believed love to be the strongest of magics, you and Severus have that in oodles."

Hermione smiled at the werewolf sadly and squeezed his shoulder in comfort before she left the library.

"Get some sleep Remus, lord knows we need you to be on your A game until she has been caught."

* * *

><p>Severus left Albus behind in the vision and somehow stormed his way into another one. He found himself in a steamy room, the heat in the air was almost unbearable.<p>

_Am I in a sauna?_ He thought as he tried to see through the steam.

He cautiously walked further into the room but stopped abruptly when he heard a soft sigh from the back of the room. The steam soon cleared and he was rewarded with a sight of such beauty he could hardly breathe. In front of him was Hermione Granger, naked as the day she was born in a soapy bathtub. His hands balled into fists to stop himself from reaching out a touching her soft and perfect skin. He had never seen her look so wanton; her hair piled ontop of her head in a messy bun, ringlets framing her face, cheeks red with the heat of the water, eyes closed, head thrown back against the tub. In a word: perfect.

He went to step closer when he heard something that almost made his head explode;

"Oh Severus...yesss..."

_What the fuck? He thought frantically. Oh geez...she is mast...oh my gods and goddesses she is! Hermione 'innocent little Gryffindor Princess' Granger is touching herself...thinking about me! _He almost felt like throwing his fist in the air and shouting "Hell yeah!"

He knew he should walk away. This was a private moment for Hermione and he did feel somewhat uncomfortable invading the privacy of that particular memory. His Slytherin side basically, did not give a shit.

"Oh yesss…mmm…gosh Severus…touch me…yes like that..make…make me cum…" she moaned breathlessly.

Severus felt himself spring to attention at her words, he could hardly believe that she found his desirable enough to want to masturbate thinking about or that he was currently privy to how she looked whilst in the midst of such an act. He gingerly brought out his painfully stiff erection and began stroking it while he watched her. He couldn't help but feel positively naughty.

_Dumbledore isn't here…and no one can see me. This isn't real, this is just something my brain has cooked up for my entertainment…I think. Gods look at those beautiful tits, all soapy and jiggling with the beat of her heart. I can't believe she would want me…she's just superb…sublime…and soon, she will be mine. If only the bathwater were clear, I could get a better view of her sweet…warm…delicious…_

"Severus! You have to wake up!" He heard Hermione say, but it wasn't the Hermione who was currently diddling herself in the tub before him. The voice was muffled, as if underwater but it was unmistakably Hermione.

He turned to look behind him only to find himself back in his study, cock in hand. He tutted and rolled his eyes before tucking himself and the memories of what he had just seen away for later.

He heard the muffled voice once again, "Severus…if you can hear me, show me…I need you."

He sat down in his favourite wing-backed chair and concentrated hard, trying his damndest to give Hermione some sort of sign that he could hear her.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to see Severus after her chat with Remus and she felt totally useless due to her failure to crack the mystery of what was wrong with Severus. She sat on the edge of his bed with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Severus! You have to wake up!" She sobbed as she held his hand tightly in her own.

She almost hopped off the bed when she saw his jaw twitch. It was the first sign of movement she had seen from him since he had been found cursed. Silently hoping that she had not imagined it, she spoke to him loudly again.

"Severus…if you can hear me, show me…I need you." She waited for a moment or two watching him with interest, begging for him to show her he was somehow alive within the shell in front of her.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she began to rise from the bed to return to her room where she would no doubt cry herself to sleep.

Her departure, however, was delayed as Severus Snape grabbed hold of her hand in an iron grip. His eyes were still closed but now she had hope. She smiled at him before her mind began working overtime.

_He's still there, trapped inside his body. It must be horrible to be trapped like that. Like being buried alive…like the living dead…living...dead….she couldn't have slipped him that, could she?_

She looked at Severus's sleeping form and everything clicked into place.

"Poppy…I need your help! I think I might have an idea as to what she did to Severus!" She exclaimed.

Elsewhere in the castle, a dark figure with a pair of black and wicked eyes watched Remus from the shadows with an evil smirk on their face.

"Time to put the doggy down, me thinks! " The figure whispered in glee.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review, it is much appreciated._


	5. A battle and a breakthrough

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>He tried to look as casual as he could, as if he hadn't noticed anything amiss and continued to walk down the hallway wand discreetly in hand. As he rounded the corner, he took in a sharp breath and raised his wand in duel stance.<p>

"Oh look it is the wolfy professor!" Bella whispered in her sickly sweet voice.

"Hello Bellatrix...we meet again..." Remus said in a surprisingly calm voice, he never took his eyes from her.

Bella smirked and raised her wand, ready to duel, "Ready to play?"

"Ready to die?" He shot back at her.

"You have more balls than that wife of yours...filthy little half blood that she was...did you know she wept for her life? That she _begged_ me to have mercy? She did, you know and she died like a low some dog...just like you're about to now!" She laughed manically.

Remus's face turned bright red in anger, "Shut your fucking mouth Le Strange!"

"Oh hit a nerve did I, dearie? Oh well..let the games begin!"

She raised her wand and shot at Remus. The battle had begun

Bella was as skilled and as sharp as she had ever been in the art of duelling but found Remus a worthy opponent.

They battled for a little over fifteen minutes uninterrupted, both throwing nasty hexes and curses at each other while managing to block rather successfully.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice shouted from behind Remus. Bella's wand shot through the air and landed in the hand of a very angry looking Minerva.

Bella smirked and briskly ran down the hallway before Minerva or Remus had time to capture her.

"Did she just transform herself into cat? I did not know Bellatrix was an animagi?" Minerva asked a breathless Remus.

"Neither did I but that is not just any cat Minnie…that…was Sera…Hermione's cat. You can bet the sorting hat that this is how she has been spying on Hermione and Severus and gaining access to the school. We need to warn Hermione before Bella gets her!" Remus was panting rather loudly now, his magic exhausted and his eyes tired.

Minerva took in a deep breath and headed for the library, "You head for the infirmary Remus, I'll look in the library…she'll most likely be in one of those two places. We must capture Bellatrix…for once and for all."

Remus merely nodded, his breathing returning to normal now, "Indeed, send your patronus should you find her."

The pair set off in separate directions both hoping desperately that they could find Hermione before her cat, or rather Bella, did.

* * *

><p>"So how certain are you that she slipped him Draught of Living Death?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<p>

Hermione bit her lip in thought, "I'm almost certain. It accounts for his dead-like slumber, his vital signs are all acting as normal which if he was poisoned with something deadly would not be the case. The residue we found on his chin was clear in colour and it also makes sense that it was undetectable when we ran our diagnostics. I'm pretty sure Poppy."

"I will go and inform the Headmistress...what will you do?"

Hermione smiled at the older woman, "I'm going to cure him, of course. Now that we are fairly sure of what he was forced to imbibe...I know what potion I need to make in order to cure him."

Poppy's eyebrows went up high into her hair-line, "And what potion would that be, child?"

"Why Wiggenweld Potion of course, Poppy! Severus set us it as a test in our first year. I remember it well. " Hermione grinned. "He's going to be alright Poppy, I am so happy."

"Is the potion a hard one to make?" Poppy asked interested.

"Not particularly no, but it will take a few days to mature and reach potency. I better go and get started...tell Minerva and Remus that I'm locking myself in the labs, I must not be disturbed for the next few hours, they are the most crucial when making this particular potion." She looked down fondly at the man sleeping in front of her, "I'll be seeing you soon Severus."

* * *

><p>Severus sat by the fireside, wallowing in the silence that had met his ears now that Hermione had left. Well he had assumed that she had left his bedside, he heard her telling Poppy that she thought it was Draught of the Living Dead and that she was going to work on the cure.<p>

He smiled at the thought; his clever little know it all had cracked the mystery as he knew she would. He could only hope that Bellatrix left her alone so that she could finish the potion and wake him up. As much as he knew that Hermione could hold her own in any fight , he would feel a heck of a lot better if he was back to normal and ready, on hand to assist her if the psychopath should return.

Bellatrix, now there was a woman who could make his stomach turn in dread, especially now since he had seen the torture Hermione had endured at her hands during the war. He closed his eyes in grimace as he remembered the way she laughed as Hermione's small frame twisted and jerked in pain from the cruciatus she was inflicting on her. If he ever saw Bellatrix Le Strange again he would make sure that she suffered, not only for what she had done to him but for how much she had hurt and damaged _his_ Hermione at such a young age.

He rolled his eyes and puffed out a loud sigh as Albus strode through the doors of his chambers again.

"What now old man? I had hoped that you were gone from this nightmare for good..." Severus sneered in a rather bored tone.

"Oh come now Severus, you know you love me really! Now I believe I told you that we were going to take a short delve into the future, did I not?" Albus's eyes sparkled with a grin.

"Oh for fuck sake man...fine!" Severus threw himself up and off of his chair, "Merlin knows it is a sin to want at least 5 bloody minutes to think to myself!"

Albus merely chuckled at his sarcastic and disgruntled friend before he clapped his hands and the world went black.

* * *

><p>When Severus's sight came back to him he saw that he was standing in the exact same room he had been in just seconds before.<p>

"What are you playing at Albus?" He snapped.

Albus shook his head and told him to ssh.

"Watch, Severus. Just watch."

The door of the chamber opened and a small girl with curly, black hair came bulldozing into the room, screeching like a muggle motorcycle.

"Mirren...calm down. Your father will not appreciate you interrupting his peace and quiet. Remember to use your indoor voice." A familiar voice said, just outside the door way.

Hermione walked into the chambers with a smile. Severus couldn't help but smile at her too, however his breath caught in the back of his throat when he noticed the considerably large bump she was sprouting.

He was confused. _Who had knocked her up and who the hell was this...Mirren?_

"She's pregnant with your child Severus and Mirren is your daughter. Remember, I can hear your thoughts!" Albus chuckled.

"I'm...I'm a father?"

Albus nodded, "And a husband..."

* * *

><p>Severus stared at the slightly older Hermione in front of him in shock and awe. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, her face held a glow he had never seen before, it seemed that motherhood agreed with her. He shook his head in disbelief, he could not fathom that someone as wonderful as Hermione would <em>really<em> want him.

"You don't actually believe that I will believe that Hermione will marry me and have a family with me?" He sneered at Albus, silently afraid that this was all a trap to make fun of him.

"She does marry you and she does have your children...but only if you stop acting like such an arse Severus." Albus said sternly.

Severus sputtered, shocked by the old Headmaster's bluntness. "_Excuse me_?"

The scene in front of his froze and Albus turned to face him.

"You heard me, young man. You need to give up this whole self-loathing, pessimistic view of your life that you have. It does not benefit anyone, not you and definately not Hermione! You need to believe that she loves you because if you do not, you will never take the chance and tell her your feelings. I can guarantee you Severus that if you carry on the way you have been these past few years...you will end up a very lonely man and she, a lonely woman. Hermione will not marry anyone else you know if you go down the path to ignore your feelings for her. She will become a recluse; hiding away from a cruel and harsh world that denied her a life with the man she truly loves. Together you two can thrive and grow but apart Severus, you will both meet a future that neither of you want to experience. You have seen Hermione and how much she loves the world and respects every person and thing she comes into contact with...it was her kind and loving personality, as well as her beauty that attracted you to her initially but I promise you that without you in her future...all of those qualities within her will disappear. Now, do I need to show you how terrible both your lives will be without one another or would you care to continue to view this scene from a happier, brighter future?"

Severus gulped, finally beginning to believe that this whole scenario was perhaps more than a mere imaginative creation.

"I'll...I'll watch this one, Albus." He said, admitting defeat.

Albus cheered up immediately, twinkle back in his eyes. "Good, now let us watch!"

* * *

><p>He clapped his hands and the scene began to play in front of them again. Severus watched in silence.<p>

"Severus?" Hermione called out in a sing-song tone.

"Yes, love?" came the reply.

Severus felt his heart begin to race as he heard his own voice answer.

"We're home. I have some new for you!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Severus saw himself walk into the room and kiss Hermione solidly on the lips. His heart skipped when he saw her wrap her hands around his neck and deepen the kiss.

He observed his future self, he looked slightly older but somehow better looking as though life had finally been treating him well. He smiled as little Mirren, ran and separated the pair from one another.

"Eww...you can't make moochie face!" she shouted with a disgusted look on her face.

Future Severus gave a hearty laugh and lifted his daughter in his arms, "Would you rather we smoochie faced you?" He attacked her with small kisses on her cheeks, making the little girl and her mother, laugh.

Hermione sighed as Severus put Mirren down and the girl scarpered away to play with her toys.

"What's the matter, love? Are you feeling ok?" Severus asked her, absently rubbing the large bump on her stomach with affection.

"Oh yes, I am fine. I just think it's terrible that my husband loves another woman more than me..." She said teasingly.

"She's my daughter, what did you expect?" He asked back with a kiss. "Plus they are two completely different types of love, Hermione. The way I love you; is passionate and carnal and that type of love is solely for you...no other woman would capture my heart in such a way as you do. Mirren is my flesh and blood, a creation of the love we have for one another…I love her with everything I am…as I do you. So stop fishing for compliments..."

Hermione smiled and cuddled into Severus's chest, happy with his answer.

"Bloody Gryffindor, always needing reassurance…" he teased Hermione.

Future Severus buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, the other Severus watched in jealousy - he had longed to do that to Hermione's hair for years. He could recall a number of occasions when she had walked passed him and the smell from her hair had made his heart flutter. Cherry blossom and rice milk, he could pick out the scent easily. He had also concocted a small vial of the scent for when he was thinking of her and feeling particularly melancholy. He smiled at how pathetic he was and turned back to the wonderful scene in front of him.

"Now, my love...I believe you had some news for me?" He asked.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked, "Yes...yes I do. I'd almost forgotten...I went to see Poppy today, for a check up."

Severus's face became pensive and worried, "And is there anything wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby alright?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes Russ, the babies are ok…"

Both Severus's gulped, "Babies?" they said simultaneously.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Yes, babies. We, Severus Snape, are having twins!"

Severus lifted her up in his arms with enormous strength and spun her around in elation.

He smiled and laughed, "Twins? Merlin, Hermione...you've made me so happy! To be blessed with Mirren and another little one on the way was a miracle in itself…but twins!"

They engaged in another rather lengthy and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, my beautiful Hermione."

* * *

><p>Albus and Severus watched as the scene faded to dust and they were soon back in the empty dungeon chambers. Severus's heartfelt painfully full, the thought of that sort of life waiting for him gave him a somewhat positive outlook for the future. It was obvious from the vision that they were madly in love and extremely happy with one another. His daughter was as beautiful as her mother and adorable to boot.<p>

"Could my life really be so perfect?" He said quietly to Albus, tears in his eyes.

Albus smiled at him with warmth and affection, "Of course Severus...so long as you get your arse in gear and tell the girl you love her. The fates have dealt you a hard life thus far, do not waste an opportunity to have someone as wonderful as Hermione in your life."

Severus nodded and stood, "I won't Albus, as soon as I wake up, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I want that life Albus, I want her..._always_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was working hard in the laboratory on the Wiggenweld potion and how she was going to administer it to Severus. Old wizarding myth had stated that a prince once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by a jealous old Hag called Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess, awaking her almost instantaneously. Then the pair fell mercilessly in love.<p>

_Silly bloody stories, but it** is** the only way I've ever heard the potion being administered_. Hermione blushed at the thought of having her lips on Severus's.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts as Sera, her familiar tangled itself around her ankles.

"Not now Sera, mummy is very busy working on an important potion to cure Professor Snape." She nudged the cat away from her with her foot.

Hermione turned back to her potion when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg, "Ouch! Sera…what are you doing you bad, bad cat!"

The cat hissed and dug it's sharp claws further into Hermione's calf. Hermione was confused and rather pissed off with the cat's strange behavior. She lifted her leg and shook hard, forcing the feline to let go of her leg.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione screeched at the cat before turning back to her potion.

"Fucking cat's gone mad…" She muttered to herself, stirring the potion carefully.

Her entire body froze in fear as maniacal laughter radiated from behind her, causing her to wince with dread.

"Now, now mudblood…such language in front of your superior is unacceptable and that just won't do…punishment is called for me thinks!"

Hermione closed her eyes in dread and whispered, "Bellatrix…"

* * *

><p><em>an: please review - it is appreciated as always!_


	6. Bella and her dagger

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>When Remus reached the infirmary he was breathless and sweating profusely. His heart missed a beat when his eyes fell on Severus and the empty chair by the side of his bed.<p>

"Poppy!" He called softly, trying his best not to disturb the few sleeping patients in the ward.

"Yes Remus, whatever is the matter? You look a state…" Poppy said as she walked towards him in haste.

"Hermione…we need to find her…Bella is in the school….she's…she's been posing as Hermione's cat, she's an animagi!" He was desperately trying to catch his breath.

_If we get through this alive, I am going to get back into my fitness regime that is for sure!_ Remus thought.

He saw the entire colour fade from the medi witch's face and he felt the coil in his stomach tighten further.

"Please tell me Hermione is through the back making potions?" He asked hopefully.

"She's making potions alright…but not here. She's in Severus's lab…and she said she did not wish to be disturbed...so much so that she has warded her room off to visitors. Apparently the first stages of the potion are particularly crucial, she found the cure for Severus." Poppy informed him with a small smile.

"Well at least if she's brewing in solitude, it's unlikely Bellatrix would be able to get through Hermione's wards…" She added, trying to calm Remus's nerves.

"Indeed, providing that Bellatrix did not enter the chambers as her cat. Hermione is a cat lover, you can bet your bottom dollar she would have her wards allow her familiar access. Can you send Minerva a patronus and let her know Hermione is in the labs? She'll get there quicker than me and I have little energy for producing that sort of magic at the moment." Remus sat down on the chair by Severus's bed with a sigh.

He was absolutely exhausted after his duel with Bellatrix and running around looking for Hermione. Remus had never felt so old in his life. He watched Poppy rush away to cast her Patronus to Minerva and turned to Severus's sleeping form.

"I wish you were awake, old friend. I am way out of my depth here but I promise I won't let that bitch take away your love like she did mine! I'll be seeing you soon mate." He patted Severus's shoulder with a small smile and steeled himself for what he would find in the dungeon laboratory.

He hoped against hope that he would find Hermione brewing Severus's potion, safe and sound. He couldn't help but hear the niggling voice in the back of his head that told him he should prepare for the worst case scenario.

"So…you were my cat all along?" Hermione asked as she turned and faced Bellatrix.

The dark witch looked old and haggard. Any traces of the beauty she used to be were gone and the crazy look in her eyes Hermione remembered from years ago was somehow stronger. She looked like she was fresh out of a psychiatric ward and Hermione couldn't help but feel overwrought with fear.

Bella sniggered and raised her eyebrows, "Impressed aren't you? I must say I never truly expected to fool Severus but the man was somewhat…distracted."

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Distracted?"

Hermione figured it would be in her favour to keep Bellatrix talking for as long as possible. From what she could see, Bella had no wand but similarly, her wand was on the other side of the room.

"Oh come now mudblood, I know you're a muggle but are you really that stupid? The old fool is in love with you, it's obvious! Think how delicious it will be when they finally wake him and he finds out that his little slut apprentice is pushing up the daisies?" Bella giggled.

Hermione winced inwardly at the sound, every hair on her body standing on end. Her mind was simultaneously wondering if Bella was right in her observations about Severus being in love with her. She felt her wards being breached from outside and tried her best to mask her relief and surprise; the last thing she needed was Bellatrix moving to attack her quickly before whoever was on the other side of the door broke through.

"And why would I be pushing up the daisies?"

Hermione's blood ran cold at the manic grin Bella gave her, "Because I am going to kill you…"

Hermione felt oddly confident, feeling her wards almost defeated retorted, "And how exactly can you kill me when you have no wand?"

"You're a muggle. Work it out! You don't need magic to kill someone do ya?" Bella chuckled as she bent down and pulled a small dagger from her leather boot.

"Look familiar?" She asked as she caressed the dagger as though it were her own child.

Heart beating out of her chest, Hermione managed to school her features into indifference and shrugged her shoulders.

_Severus would be proud_, she thought.

"It's the dagger you gave me my lovely mudblood scar with, is it not?"

She was glad to see her unaffected stance, deflated Bellatrix's bravado slightly as the dark witch's shoulders drooped. Bella looked tired, exhausted and…finished. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her.

She snorted inwardly at the thought, hearing Severus in the back of her head muttering, b_loody sympathetic Gryffindor._

"You'd have to get near me first_….accio wand_!" Hermione screamed as Bellatrix lunged towards her dagger poised for striking.

Hermione managed to hex the dagger from Bellatrix's hand but not before Bella punched her square in the mouth, bursting her lip. Bella was on top of her now, trying to grab the wand from her hand in frenzy.

She was shocked by the sheer strength of the other witch and began to think she had perhaps acted too hastily in moving forward the attack.

"Bitch mudblood, you and that traitor took my Lord from me. I will not fail him again!" Bella growled out, striking Hermione across the face again. The younger witch felt her rage consume her finally and with gigantic strength managed to vault Bella off her and across the room, smashing her into shelves laden with potions and pickled rat foetuses.

Hermione stood breathlessly, wiping the blood from her burst lip and cast a body binding spell on the unconscious witch before her. She was glad to see she had beaten the pure blooded psycho yet again and managed to protect Severus's cure from harm.

Her door swung open violently and two battle-ready figures came bustling through.

Minerva squinted at the scene before her in confusion, "What…what the heck happened here?"

Hermione shrugged and smirked, "Oh just a little spat Minerva…don't worry I have it all underway. Remus, could you be a dear and call the aurors? I believe they will be very interested to have Miss Le Strange back in their care. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a potions master to save."

* * *

><p>And with that, she swept out of the room cradling the vial of Wiggenweld to her chest as a mother would her babe.<p>

Remus looked over at the flummoxed Minerva and smiled, "That's our Hermione."

Minerva merely raised her eyebrows and turned to Bellatrix, serving her with a swift kick to the ribs.

"Bitch…" she hissed.

"Now, what do you say we go and get a cup of tea before we check in on Severus?" Minerva added happily to Remus.

"I think after a day like we have had today…a cup of tea would be fantastic!"

* * *

><p><em>an: please review. next chapter will be longer providing I get some feedback...Severus finally wakes up but will he follow through with his plan to declare his love to Hermione or will his courage fail him?_


	7. Bella speaks

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M and there is a fair bit of dialogue in this particular chapter– just a wee warning in advance.**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p>As Hermione headed to the hospital wing to see Severus, she thought over the day she had just experienced. She really thought her days of fighting nutty pure bloods were over and done with but supposed that no matter who won the war…prejudices would still remain, however behind closed doors. She shuddered at the thought, no matter how many people had been killed in the war; people would always have their opinions, both good and bad. That was just the way the world worked, she supposed. She sighed deeply before entering the infirmary, both relieved that she had the cure concocted and anxious that it might be wrong. She only had a hunch that Severus had been slipped the Draught of Living Death, no proper evidence but she was the brightest witch of her age and she was rarely wrong when it came to hunches.<p>

She sat down next to Severus's bed, setting the vial of Wiggenweld down on the bedside table and cast a few protection wards around the object, just to be safe.

"I did it Severus. I think I have figured out what Bellatrix did to you. I hope you will wake shortly once it has been entered into your system. It will take a few days to reach potency Severus but I have managed to concoct the Wiggenweld Potion. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ki-kiss you to administer if effectively. I don't mind it of course but I…I don't want you to freak out. So, if you can hear me…please don't kill me when you wake up with my kissing your lips. It is necessary for your recovery...it is either that or I get Minerva or Remus to do it." She giggled nervously.

"I had a slight run in with Bellatrix…she is now in the hands of our grand Ministry's aurors. She was posing as my cat, Sera…she was an animagi…no one knew Severus…rather a brilliant plan if I do say so myself. She had been watching us for the past few years, I should have thought it strange that Hagrid was given a cat as a prize in a card game at the Hogshead…but given his history with animals and prizes in card games…it did not seem too strange at the time. She duped us all good style. I wanted to kill her…" She added quietly.

She shook her head and grasped Severus by the hand while the other stroked the hair back from his forehead. "I was so angry that she had the audacity to harm you and me but I couldn't do it though…and surprising as it will be for you, it had nothing to do with me being a Gryffindor before you think it. It was because I took far too many lives during the war Severus and as much as she deserved to be obliterated from existence, I just couldn't do it. Plus, they would have put me in Azkaban for sure and then I would never get to see your surly face everyday…and without that, my life would be truly worthless."

* * *

><p>Severus felt a slight tingle on his hand and heard a slightly muffled voice begin to speak to him. He smiled in recognition.<p>

_Hermione._

He could hear her clear enough to understand the basics of what she had said. His little witch had put together the cure and taken out that bitch Bellatrix in one afternoon. If he had ever been in doubt that she could never handle a life with a difficult man like him, he was definitely sure that she could now.

_She thinks seeing my scowling features make her life worthwhile? Wow…I can't wait until she gives me the potion. I will finally have those beautiful, plump, cherry sweet lips against mine. _Severus thought in glee and felt oddly optimistic about the life that awaited him in the land of the awake.

After a quick healing charm on her burst lip, Hermione headed to the shower. She had a nicely closed but visible wound on her mouth now, a simple healing salve would have made it disappear completely but Hermione decided to leave it. Perhaps Severus would feel more sympathetic towards her if he saw her battle scar instead of cursing her to hell for taking liberties with his sleeping form.

_I'll get a nice, hot shower and then I'll head back to the infirmary to see Severus. I like watching him, it's not like he would ever let me so close to him when he is awake. May as well take advantage of this dire situation_. She thought with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat smirking like the maniac she was while she waited to be collected by the Ministry Aurors. Minerva merely sat in front of her and drew her daggers. She was also experiencing an ironic sense of sadness at what the witch before her had become.<p>

"Well Bellatrix, you've managed to put people's lives in uproar yet again. I am so disappointed, you could have been a great witch..." Minerva said sadly.

Bellatrix snorted, "What do you care Gryffindor? You never bothered with the likes of me when I was here as a student. I am a great witch. A pureblood witch is always great in comparison to filthy mudbloods and half bloods."

Minerva shook her head at Bellatrix. "I have always cared about my students, no matter what house. You know how much I care for Severus..."

"Do not speak that bastards name in front of me!" Bella roared. "He...he took Tom away from me!"

Minerva was caught in shock as Bellatrix began to cry slowly. "Fucking bastard...you are all bastards! Where the fuck are these aurors? I want away from this fucking hell hole! Give me Azkaban over Hogwarts anyday!"

Her rant was interrupted by the entrance of the Ministry's two most famous Aurors.

"Auror Potter and Auror Weasley...I must say I have never been so glad to see you both!" MInerva said smiling, rising from her chair to embrace both men.

Ron grinned his still boyish grin, "Hello Professor, lovely to see you."

Harry squeezed his former professor close, "It's so good to see you Minnie."

"Oh fucking spare me the family dramatics before I vomit my breakfast all over this disgustingly Gryffindor room! Merlin, I should have just killed the greasy bastard and his whore mudblood while they slept. I would have gotten away with it Scot-free if I had!" Bellatrix piped up from behind them.

Ron turned a shade of red in anger, "You shut your mouth, you filthy bitch. You're lucky I didn't bring the Dementors here with me and overlooked your right for a fair trial! Langlock!" Ron waved his wand at her in a flourish, silencing her immediately.

"That should shut her up..." Harry added. "Stupid Deatheater cow."

"Now, now boys. As much as Mrs LeStrange has wronged us…we will act with a bit of decorum while we are still on the Mnistry payroll…will we not?" Minerva interjected with a small smile.

"How is Hermione?" Ron asked, quickly changing the subject. The pair had dated briefly after the Final Battle but were quick to discover that snogging each other was like snogging a sibling; plain weird. They had managed to keep their close friendship intact and he still cared about her very much.

"Oh she is fine. She is a regular little warrior that one." Minerva smiled fondly. "She is with her soon to be beau at the moment..."

Harry almost spluttered, "Her beau? Who...it's not Severus is it?"

Minerva didn't answer him but the look that she gave him answered him well enough on it's own.

"About bloody time..."Harry said while Ron made puking faces behind him.

"Who would have thought it eh? The greasy git and the Gryffindor Princess… Merlin save us!" Ron joked.

Minerva smiled ruefully, "I only hope that this experience will bring them closer together and perhaps have them both finally admit their feelings." She smirked at Albus's portrait and he winked back at her.

Harry snorted loudly, "They have been dancing around one another for years. I think if they don't get together…I'll bloody make them. For being two of the greatest minds the Wizarding world has seen, they are both bloody stupid when it comes to affairs of the heart, that's for sure."

Ron changed the subject, still not comfortable with the thought of Hermione being with Severus, "Harry shall we get a move on and transport this piece of scum to Azkaban where she belongs?"

"Certainly, let's go." Harry answered before hoisting Bellatrix against his arm and transporting her from the grounds.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat with Severus for a long time before her eyes began to feel heavy. She knew what she was about to do was foolish but she was so exhausted after the days events that she simply did not care about the consequences, so she gingerly climbed into the bed along with Severus. She snuggled into his chest, her head buried in the curve of his neck. She inhaled his scent deeply, savoring the sandalwood and rice milk aroma on his skin.<p>

_Aah Severus…you smell just heavenly. Just a few more days and I'll have you back again. I may as well take advantage of having you incapacitated right now and sleep. It may be the only way I ever get to fall asleep in your arms._ She thought sadly with a small smile.

"Goodnight Severus, I love you." She whispered before sleep consumed her.

* * *

><p>Severus felt completely at ease and safe. He heard Hermione sigh and he could tell she was touching him. His skin tingled whenever she did, much like it did in real life. He felt his eyes begin to become heavy and soon found himself dropping into a deep slumber.<p>

"I love you Hermione, goodnight my love." He mumbled, snuggling into his chair as he dreamt about curly brown locks and smoldering hazelnut eyes.

* * *

><p>"Albus…did you speak to him?" Minerva asked the portrait with anticipation.<p>

"Indeed I did. " Albus answered smugly.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked exasperated.

Albus tapped his lips with his finger in thought, "Um, no…I am going to, for once in my life, keep a secret!"

"Infuriating man! You just do all this to vex me so!" Minerva said in a raised voice.

Albus merely chuckled, "Yes love, but that was why you fell in love with me, is it not?"

Minerva struggled to keep a straight face and ended up smiling at her dead husband's likeness with a fond smile,"I was going to say for your body but ok...it was love that compelled me to marry you…old man."

* * *

><p><em>an: please review!_


	8. Hermione begins to see

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken with a gentle shake from Madam Pomfrey, "Wake up child. If you insist on sleeping by his side I must ask that you do it on a bed. Sleeping like this will reek havoc on your back and neck. There is a spare bed here next to him, I suggest you use it. It's not like he will be going anywhere until the potion is ready."<p>

Poppy smiled fondly at the girl in front of her. She was always incredibly fond of the young Gryffindor and the Potions Master. It was obvious to her, as it was to many of the staff, that Hermione and Severus were in love with one another. They way they looked at one another when they thought the other was not looking, the way one would gasp in surprise if the hand of the other brushed against theirs or the way they both took avid joy in winding each other up.

Yes, indeed it was nice to see Severus happy for once but his stubbornness and low self esteem were holding him back from telling Hermione how he felt about her. He had been like that for as long as she knew him. She had fixed Severus up on a number of occasions while he was a student, forever getting into altercations with the Marauders. She could still hear him complaining that there was nothing wrong with him, despite his nose gushing with blood or his wrist broken.

_Thank heavens he and Remus are friends now! I am sure Sirius and James will be spinning in their graves if they knew!_ She chuckled inwardly before turning and leaving the young love birds to their business. She only hoped that either Severus or Hermione would take the initiative to finally reveal their feelings.

Hermione soon crawled into the bed next to Severus's, facing him. She wondered if she would ever be lucky enough to fall asleep like this again; being close enough to touch him, watching his relaxed features as he slept. The thought made her sigh in pessimism.

_As if he would really ever want me…I will tell him how I feel though. I will go mental if I do not_. She mused before sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke from her asleep some time later, she was shocked to find herself in Severus's quarters. She had only been in them a handful of times over the past few years of her apprenticeship but the Slytherin decor and various Potions texts made the room unmistakeable. She looked around in wonder and fear, if Severus knew she was in his quarter without his permission there would be hell to pay for sure!<p>

As her eyes trailed around the room, she stopped short when she reached the mantlepiece of the fire when she saw a framed picture of herself. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a picture of both her and Severus at the Annual Potioneers Convention 2010, he had taken her there as a reward for passing her first year apprenticeship with flying colours, albeit reluctantly. A photographer for the convention had snapped a picture of the couple as they walked through the door. Hermione was staring up at the bewitched, magnificent ceiling while Severus merely looked at her; equally as awestruck.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the expression on Photo Severus's face as he looked at her. He looked fond, besotted, bewitched.

_Why would he have a picture of me in his chambers? The way he looked at me in that picture...you really would think he loved me. Ha, as if._ She thought with a sad, small smile.

"It would seem, Hermione, that you are as determined as Severus to make this whole 'love' business much harder than it need be..."

Hermione startled and almost knocked the photo she had been reaching for from the mantlepiece.

"A-Albus? You're dead...you cannot be here!" She said breathlessly.

Albus chuckled and sat himself down on the sofa, "My child, the dead are not always completely gone from the world of the living."

"So you are a ghost then?" She asked sceptically.

"A ghost, an apparition or a friend who is determined to see you happy, take your pick."

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly as though she were trying to fathom if she was dreaming or hallucinating.

"Rub those brown eyes as much as you like, Miss Granger...I am indeed...here." Albus smiled.

Hermione sat down gingerly next to the ex Headmaster, "So why are you here? You mentioned Severus."

"Ah, yes indeed. You see, you and Severus have been dancing around one another for long enough. You are in love with him, am I correct in that assumption?" His eyes sparkled menacingly.

"Yes I love him. I love him very much." Hermione answered, blushing crimson.

"Jolly good...because Severus loves you too."

Hermione snorted loudly and shook her head.

"You're still as mental as you were when you were alive. He would never love me, although I know he considers us friends...which is a miracle in itself. But never fear, I am going to tell him how I feel and then hand him my resignation, effect of immediately."

"What if I were to tell you that I could show you that Severus is truly in love with you?"

Albus hoped that Hermione's thirst for going into the unknown and appetite for knowledge still existed within her adult self. He was not left disappointed.

"Go on then...astound me." She said sarcastically.

Albus chuckled and stood from the sofa before he clapped his hands and the scene began to fade to dust.

* * *

><p>As the scene in front of her materialised Hermione gasped at the view her eyes beheld. She was standing in a steamy shower room, looking onto the wet and surprisingly muscular form of Severus Snape.<p>

She looked around embarrassingly to Albus but found she was alone. The Headmaster was no where to be seen.

"Oh Hermione..."

She was frozen to the spot.

_Holy shit on a stick...he's masturbating and he's thinking about me! Well it must be me, how many Hermione's are there kicking around these days?_ She thought with a pleased smile on her face.

She had imagined during her many self-induced orgasms how that voice would sound saying her name in passion and want. She had never in a million years thought that she would ever get to actually hear him do it. To her shame she moved forward in the mist, determined to see Severus in all his glory.

And what a glory it was.

She couldn't ignore the heat growing between her legs at the sight of the usually prim and proper Potions Master stroking his length as dirty thoughts of her were cascading through his mind. He looked beautiful; head thrown back in passion, his Adams apple bobbing back and forth as he swallowed his moans and his hand beating up and down his large, turgid cock.

She heard him give an almighty roar as he reached completion.

"Hermione...oh Hermione, my love." He whispered as the water continued to splash against his alabaster skin.

Hermione felt her eyes water up after hearing that fall from his lips. He sounded broken, as though he believed she would never be his. He sounded as though he thought that these private moments in his shower would be the closest he could ever have with the Gryffindor. She reached out to him, desperate to re-assure him that she wanted him too but her hand passed through him as though she were a ghost and the scene disappeared into darkness yet again.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped and felt her knees fo weak as she now looked upon a vision of herself stark bollock naked, laying with her head on the shoulder of an equally as naked Severus Snape. He had one of his arms around her while the other drew patterns on her bare shoulder, he looked oddly happy with a relaxed and small smile on his face.<p>

"I am getting far too old for this bedroom olympics..." Severus said with a smirk.

"You could have fooled me." Hermione answered back with a mirror smirk before she slid her hand down his stomach and cupped his rather large cock in her hand, squeezing gently.

"Mmm...did you not have enough of me last night and this morning?" He asked with a moan.

Vision Hermione giggled and shook her head enthusiastically, "Never have enough of you, my love."

Severus pinned her underneath him and kissed her passionately before entering her with a swift thrust.

They groaned simultaneously and began to move their bodies in rhythm with one another.

"Oh Severus...that's it...harder...yes!" Hermione moaned breathlessly.

Hermione had her hand over her mouth watching the two, shocked at how wanton she was being with the surly Potion Master. Severus didn't seem to mind though, in fact the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. Hermione felt herself begin to be very turned on at the thought.

"My naughty little Gryffindor, tell me…do...you...like...it hard like...this!" He said with each heavy thrust.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Both Hermiones answered.

He was absolutely magnificent as he moved and Hermione was sure she had never seen such an attractive sight in her life. His skin was scarred but inviting to touch, his muscles prominent but not overly so and the passion that radiated off his body was breathtaking. She always knew he was a passionate sort of man but never in her dizziest daydreams had she imagined he would be like this in the sack!

She was also surprised at how sexy she was during the act too; her hair folded over the pillow, her cheeks rosy red and her nipples as pert as she had ever seen them. She looked positively wanton and if the look of lust in Severus's eyes was anything to go by...he liked it very much.

The moans and dirty talk coming from the pair was simply scandalous but Hermione did not find herself embarrassed. In fact, she thought it was rather amazing that two people could be so relaxed and trusting of each other to show their more carnal and kinky side with one another. She smiled widely and hoped that this would be her future. A life with the man she loved would be just fabulous.

* * *

><p>The scene before her changed and shifted once again and faded into smoke and Albus walked into her line of vision as she looked around the Potion Master's abode.<p>

"Can you not see the passion this man has for you now, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I can but Albus...that is passion...it does not mean that he is in love with me." She said, unable to stop the niggling voice of doubt in her mind.

Albus chuckled, "Severus does not show passion for anything that he does not love, believe me. Now when you wake...administer the potion, I have a feeling it has already reached potency. Enjoy your kiss."

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and rather disorientated. She smiled as she looked up and saw that Severus was still there sleeping peacefully, looking as gorgeous as ever. She couldn't help the racing of her heart and the blush on her face as she thought back to the bedroom antics she had seen him participating in earlier.

_Was it real or was it all a dream? _She thought as she began to sit up.

_It doesn't matter._ Her mind said in a familiar determined voice. _We are going to tell Severus bloody Snape that we love him regardless. It is time to access and utilise some of that famous Gryffindor bravery._

* * *

><p>an: next chapter teaser -_ Severus's blinked slowly, his eyes squinting at the brightness of the room and the smile of the beautiful Gryffindor leaning over his body._


	9. Severus wakes up

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance. **_

_**Here it is…the chapter you have all waited for…the kiss and some nude and naughty goings on! Beware!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok…so the time has come. Just put the potion on your lips and kiss him Hermione. It's not like you haven't imagined it before! <em>She mentally steeled herself as she wrung her hands nervously above Severus's sleeping body.

She looked over the Poppy who was staring at her expectantly.

"Um… Poppy?"

Poppy smiled, "I understand Hermione, I will give you both a bit of privacy."

Hermione smiled at the older witch kindly and relaxed somewhat as Poppy drew the privacy curtain around Severus's bed.

For good measure Hermione put a repelling and silencing charm around the area so that no one could interrupt and cause her to lose her nerve.

"Well Severus, here we are…the day of reckoning is here." She chuckled nervously.

_Man, you are a dork Hermione. Just wake the poor man up and stop wasting time!_ She chastised herself.

"Please, all I ask is that you do not kill me when you wake up with my lips attached to yours. I will admit that I will be having a slight…cheap thrill at doing this. You see I've…I've loved you for the longest time so I plan on kissing you, waking you up, telling you I love you and swiftly handing in my resignation from my post as your apprentice. Or rather I will be handing in my notice if you do not feel the same way. My heart is hoping beyond hope that you will feel the same way. I'm not going to hold my breath though." She smiled sadly and began to uncork the vial of Wiggenweld potion.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed before carefully coating her plump lips with the potion. With a last deep breath to calm her nerves, she lowered herself towards his face.

* * *

><p>He smelled delectable and her heart began to beat double-time. Ignoring her rapid thoughts and the butterflies in her stomach, she leant forward further until her lips touched his. She puckered her lips against his and began to massage his lips with hers slowly as was appropriate for such a potion.<p>

_At least that is my story and I am sticking to it. Gods he tastes delicious_.

She almost died of shock when Severus's lips began to move and return her kiss. Her shock deepened after she felt his eyes flicker open slowly and he did not kill her on the spot with a glare or push her off him violently. Instead, he brought his hands up to cup her face and deepened the kiss by turning her hand to the side and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Hermione..." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Hermione could hardly believe what was happening but was loving every minute of it. She began to kiss him more passionately and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She almost jumped with joy when he gave out a raw, animalistic growl. His hands moved from her face down to her waist where they began grabbing at her shirt. He did not hoist the shirt over her head, he merely touched the silk-like flesh, revelling in how perfectly, soft and smooth her skin was.

Hermione soon broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Severus…my darling. I am so relieved you are alright." she said breathlessly.

"Hermione…my beautiful, clever Hermione. Thank you for saving me." He chuckled, struggling to catch his breath and to calm the pounding beat of his heart.

She could help but smile. Severus was going to be alright and it seemed he felt the same way about her as she did for him.

"What does this all mean?" She asked him, desperate for him to clarify his feelings for her.

Severus smiled and took her small hand in his, "It means that I love you. It means that I have loved you for years and it means that I am never going to let you go…unless you ever decide that you do not want me anymore."

Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed his lips again. "You sure you want to sign yourself up for such a commitment? I mean, I will always want you…so you will be stuck with the insufferable Know It All forever. I love you too much to ever let you go. I am yours, I have been for years. I would never have dreamt that you would want me too."

Severus crushed her to him and kissed her passionately as his hands wandered down to her pert and plump buttocks. "Mine." He whispered possessively.

Hermione bit her lip and felt her pussy begin to moisten, "Always yours."

* * *

><p>They began kissing passionately again and neither cared about being in the middle of a very busy infirmary. Severus's nimble fingers began to unbutton Hermione's flatteringly tight blouse and she returned his movements. His breath caught as he unveiled her voluptuous and full bosom encased in a black, silk balcony bra.<p>

"You are just perfect. Hermione, I want to take you right here on this bed but I do not think it would be fitting for our first time together sexually. You are more special than that to me." Severus said while his hardened cock inwardly cursed his brain's gentlemanly manners.

Hermione smiled at him.

_Gosh, he is such a gentleman. What a shame I am not in the mood to act like a lady! _She thought in evil glee.

Hermione kissed the top of his nose and smirked, "You are the most special thing in my life. I have waited so many years to finally have you here in my arms. I fancy the pants off you…and quite frankly, I do not give a flying fuck about propriety or manners…I want you. I want you romantically and carnally. Fuck me Severus. Please…I did save your life after all." She was smiling cheekily and Severus growled at her as his cock hardened to an almost painful level.

"Very well witch but as a gentleman wizard, I expect you to make love to me later." He replied with a smirk, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Oh I will make love to you, for the rest of our lives. But right now…I am going to fuck you until you see stars."

Severus's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his hand began massaging her breasts with vigour. "Such a dirty mouth on such a beautiful girl. I think I may have just fallen in love with you all over again."

Hermione giggled wickedly and began to rub her jean-clad pussy against Severus's raging hard on.

"Let's rid us of these pesky clothes." Hermione grabbed her wand and divested them both of every stitch of clothing on their bodies.

They groaned simultaneously as they felt skin on skin, breasts on chest and hard cock against wet, tight pussy.

"Love, please…no need for foreplay right now. Just…take me." Hermione said breathlessly as she rubbed her sex back and forth against his silky erection.

Severus attacked her throat with his mouth and sucked hard on her pulse point whilst he raised her up high, readying his cock at her entrance.

"Mine."

He slipped inside her in one, easy swoop. He had never felt so amazing in his entire life. She was beautiful, sexy and had the tightest little pussy he had ever been inside. He was no Casanova but he was experienced enough to know that Hermione was tight, snug and just right for him.

Hermione had never felt so full in her life; although Severus's cock was not particularly long in length and its girth was well above average. She was quite proud that she took him so easily; her pussy stretched and fit him in perfectly like a glove.

His hands found her shapely and delicious buttocks as he began moving her in a steady rhythm up and down his cock. It was just as well that Hermione had opted for the silencing charm on the room as the pair were most certainly not being quiet. Their moans and groan were enough to make a hardened porn star blush.

"Oh yes Severus…please harder. Fuck me harder." Hermione begged, her pert breasts bouncing up and around Severus's face as he kissed and licked the skin there.

"Oh I'll fuck you alright, naughty girl. Hold on, you are about to see the Master at work." He smirked evilly, making Hermione feel a tad bit nervous.

As he began to pound into her fast and harder, Hermione was struck dumb. She could not form words or coherent thoughts. The pleasure she was currently feel was so intense, she could hardly breathe. Here she was being pounded like yesterdays beef by the man of her dreams and he loved her back.

Severus's brain was processing similar thoughts; disbelief that she truly did want him, that she was such a wanton little minx in the bedroom and that he was currently fucking her into oblivion in the middle of Hogwarts Infirmary.

Their bodies were soon slick with sweat as they both neared completion.

"Oh Severus…so close…." Hermione managed to force out as her nails clawed down his back.

Severus want to make her come before he did so he slipped his hand awkwardly between their heaving bodies and began to rub her clitoris with gusto. Hermione came undone within a matter of seconds.

She almost screamed his name as she orgasmed and her tight and pulsing pussy milked his cock so thoroughly that Severus followed her almost immediately. He came with a loud roar and Hermione could feel him shoot his seed inside her, pulsing with each spurt from his cock.

As they both struggled to catch their breath, Hermione and Severus clung to one another as if they were afraid the other was a dream or cruel mirage.

"That was…" Hermione started.

"Fucking exquisite?" Severus finished for her.

The couple began to laugh and kissed each other gently, both elated at how their day had turned out.

"I love you." Severus whispered into her hair.

Hermione smiled, "And I love you, welcome home my darling."

* * *

><p><em>an: I know, my mind is filthy lol but Severus brings that out in me...please review!_


	10. Deatheaters?

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater._

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>"Minerva, you cannot just break into Severus's cubicle...Hermione is with him." Remus whispered sharply.<p>

"I don't understand what is taking them so long, they have been in there for over 30 minutes. Surely the potion does not take this long to begin to take effect!" Minerva retorted as she walked towards Severus's bed.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration at Minerva's ignorance.

He stood in front of her holding his hands out in a 'halt' gesture.

"Minnie, think...why would perhaps Severus and Hermione, who we know have been secretly in love with one another for years, be taking a while to surface from the cubicle?" He looked at Minerva hoping she would catch on.

Minerva stared at him blankly, brow creased in confusion.

"Merlin, woman you are supposed to be intelligent." Remus said fondly. "Perhaps Severus and Hermione are getting to know one another after all this time, if you catch my drift?"

Minerva's eyebrows shot up in realisation, "You...you mean they are, getting stuck into each other? In the middle of the infirmary!" She almost shouted in outrage.

"I would say it is more likely that Severus will be getting stuck into Hermione but who are you to judge Minerva. You forget your late husband was hardly secretive about your sexual exploits in your younger days. I dare say there is not a classroom or work station in this school that has not seen some action from you two." Remus was chuckling now.

The Headmistress had the decency to look slightly ashamed but the twinkle in her eyes also showed that she was reminicing. Remus felt himself shudder at the thought.

"What say we go and fetch a cup of tea with Poppy until the lovers surface?"

"A cup of tea? My boy after making me remember those times, I'll be in need of a firewhiskey." Minerva cackled.

"Oh please do be quiet Minnie. I have enough nightmares as it is."

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on Severus's chest, breathing in his glorious, unique scent. Severus stoked her soft, beautiful hair with one hand while the other drew lazy circles on her shoulder. They were in their own little world, made for two.<p>

"As much as I do not want to break this blissful and surprisingly comfortable silence…I take it you figured out it was Bellatrix?" Severus asked.

Hermione snorted, "Of course. I am not the Brains of Gryffindor for nout. She, as you no doubt guessed, tried to kill me while you were incapacitated. Turns out she was my cat, Seraphina. No one knew she was an animagi."

Severus squeezed her tighter to him, "I guess that lovely cut on your lip was a gift from her?"

She raised her head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes she did. But I knocked the fucker out for the sheer audacity. I never knew I had such strength in me Severus. She was on the top of me trying to kill me and I just snapped. She tried to kill me and the man I loved. I just exploded…I could let her win. I couldn't lose you, Severus. You mean everything to me and I plan on telling you every day for the rest of my life, that I love you and will never take your for granted."

"As if Bellatrix would ever be a match for my little fire cracker! Her plan was rather admiral but in usual Bella style…she went in all guns blazing and got herself caught. Although if she had not carried out her attack on me. I think it would have been a long time before I told you how I felt about you. I never truly thought you would return my feelings." He said finally.

Hermione smiled, "How could I not? I have been in love with you for a long time."

"I cannot understand how. I was horrid to you for so long. If it hadn't been for Albus, I would have never believed…" He stopped his sentence short.

Hermione sat up and looked at him curiously, "Albus? What does Albus have to do with this?"

_Lie, lie… like a filthy dog!_ A voice in his head argued.

_Don't start your relationship off on a lie!_ His better side added.

"Um…well while I was asleep, Albus sort of came to me in a vision and convinced me that you loved me too." He said uneasily.

"Huh…isn't that strange? He came to me in a dream just before I gave the potion to you and showed me that you were in love with me." Hermione added, the cogs in her head spinning overtime.

"Do you think it was…"

"Real?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yes. We both know that Albus is conniving enough to infest our dreams to get his own bloody way and push us together." Severus drawled.

Hermione smiled, "Well if it _was_ real…we are both forever indebted to him."

Severus rolled his eyes in jest, "Oh Merlin save us. That is the last thing the old coot needs…more people bloody indebted to him. I reckon that him bring you to me is payback for all the shit I had to do for the war effort."

"Was it worth it?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Oh it was worth it. So much so that I would fight a thousand wars if it means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, my love."

* * *

><p>In the distance sat the portrait of Albus, wiping his sweating brow with a smirk, "Phew. That could have gone a lot worse."<p>

* * *

><p>It was some time later before Severus and Hermione left the sanctuary of the enclosed hospital bed, much to the slight annoyance of Minerva and Poppy. Remus merely smirked and shook Severus's hand.<p>

"It's about bloody time you sly dog!" He whispered to Severus.

Severus raised his eyebrow in innocent, "Remus, my friend I have no idea what you are howling on about."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sure, break out the werewolf jokes now that you're awake sleeping beauty. Nice to have you back mate."

Hermione watched the exchange between the two and smiled, she always enjoyed the playful banter the two sprouted in each other's company.

"Oh would you two please stop your carry on! We have more important matters to speak of." Minerva chided half heartedly.

She turned to Hermione like a hyper teenager, " So did he kiss you? Are you finally together?"

The whole group, including Severus, chuckled at Minerva's behaviour.

"I can confirm, you old cat, that Hermione and I are _finally_ in a relationship." Severus said proudly as he slid an arm around his love's waist.

Poppy and Minerva clapped their hands like nursery children and squealed with glee. Hermione and Severus shared a smile, relieved that all the people who mattered to them the most were happy for them. Remus's expression had turned serious as he stared into thin air, Severus noticed.

"What is wrong old friend? Are you going to break into the 'if you hurt Hermione, I will turn you into an alley cat' talk?" Severus said trying to lighten the mood.

Remus seemed to snap back into reality at the sound of Severus's baritone voice, "Hmm? Oh, I am sorry mate, I was in a world of my own. I can't help but think…never mind, just me being stupid. Me over thinking everything as usual."

Severus stepped forward, intrigued by his friends train of thought.

"No, Remus…go on."

"Well it's just Bellatrix, she just doesn't seem smart enough to put together such a plan on her own. I mean, I remember how shit she was at Potions while we were at school. Even Draught of the Living Death…she couldn't grasp it. It just made me think. What if she wasn't acting on her own accord? How many more Deatheaters are still out there? How many Deatheater sympathisers roam the streets of Hogsmeade or even walk through the grounds of Hogwarts? We have always known that we didn't catch them all, we just never thought they would be brazen enough to appear again." Remus was pacing the floor now as the other four look on at him, listening intently.

Hermione sat up straighter, feeling her stomach coil violently at the thought of there being more Deatheaters roaming the streets. She was not naïve enough that she was not already aware of that but she never thought they would be stupid enough to surface publicly again. She looked at Severus, his face deep in thought, her heart missed a beat as she thought of the danger he could be in if the Deatheaters were going to rise again.

"I do not think there were many unaccounted for. The only ones they suspected dead without evidence of bodies were Lucius, Bella and Antonin." Severus said, his voice dreamy in deep thought.

Hermione's body stiffened suddenly and Severus turned to her. He noticed her hand move just under her left breast, he raised an eyebrow in question but she shook her head and gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"Perhaps we should give Harry and Ronald an owl, have them check out your theory Remus?" Minerva added helpfully.

"It's probably nothing, but you bring up a good point Remus. I would sleep better if we at least raised your concerns with the aurors." Poppy interjected.

"Then it is agreed…we speak to the Aurors." Severus said finally. "Now if you will all excuse me, I believe Hermione and I have some conversations to have and some…other things to catch up on. As you all know we have danced around one another for far too long and I believe in not wasting a minute more."

He smiled at Hermione and hugged her close, "Come love, time to play catch up."

"Good night all." Hermione smiled at the group.

"Good night? It's three o'clock in the afternoon!" Minerva said, oblivious to what Hermione and Severus were going to be up to.

"Ah Minerva, you are completely too innocent for your own good." Remus chuckled. His smile faded as he thought back to his worries about the Deatheater situation.

As he and Minerva left the infirmary, Poppy laid a hand on his forearm, "Don't worry yourself with this Remus. You must keep well rested, for your own sake and for Teddy's."

Remus smiled kindly at the older witch and hoped that his hunch was wrong.

* * *

><p>Three files lay on the dark mahogany desk next to a large glass of fire whiskey and a copy of the Daily Prophet. The paper had a picture of Bellatrix being dragged into Azkaban while she awaits her trial for the attempted murder of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.<p>

The person behind the desk spun in his chair and lazily flipped open a file, gazing over the contents.

"Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin…what a merry band of warriors you are proving to be." The man mumbled to himself.

He methodically lay each file on top of the other, stacking them neatly before he roared an almighty roar and stabbed a dagger straight through the middle of the stack.

"I'll kill every last fucking one of you!" He seethed.

"A filthy fucking mudblood, a half blood traitor and a fucking disgusting half breed? I will wipe the lot of you out…I will succeed where that imbecile Bellatrix failed…I will be victorious!"

* * *

><p><em>an: am I mean for leaving a cliffie? As I said at the top of the chapter, this is now going to go into a small B story. Do not fret there will be naked Severus and romance aplenty. Please review and I will make it worth your while! Thanks for all the support, Jenni._


	11. Time changes people

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still -so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater. N.b a 'b' story is a secondary story to the original plot ( a few of my readers had asked)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>It was strange to Severus to be back sitting in his wing backed chair again. He was almost certain that this time, his solace would be much better. After all he had a sexy, young and intelligent woman curled up on his lap instead of an interfering old busy body who was hell bent on getting on his tits. He could scarce believe that only a few days ago, he was sat in this chair nursing a terrible mood and wallowing in self pity because he thought he could never get Hermione for his own.<p>

Well, just look at me now. He thought with a smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked him with a small kiss to his neck.

"Just how funny life can turn out. If someone had told me a week ago that I would have you here cuddled up on my lap after many hours of sexual bliss together, I think I would have eaten their face. I feel so lucky." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Ha, ditto. Thank god for crazy Deatheaters huh?" Hermione said squeezing his around the waist tighter.

Severus's brow creased, "You think I am a crazy Deatheater?"

Hermione could feel his body begin to tense and the walls of his mind begin to build against her immediately. She was quick to reassure him.

"Don't be so bloody daft. I meant Bellatrix. If she hadn't tried to kill both of us...we would certainly have not been sitting here snuggled up like this. It was only when I realised how scared I was to lose you that I decided that I'd tell you that I had fallen in love with you. I was so scared you would reject me, I had my resignation written and everything."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up when he chuckle rumbled from Severus's chest. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard, except from when he was moaning in sexual pleasure, of course.

"Silly girl." He raised her chin up with his finger and crashed his mouth to hers.

"I love you, my little Hermione. Do not ever forget that." He said in his professor tone.

Hermione blinked in fake innocent, "Oh I will never forget it..._sir_."

She felt him grow hard beneath her and could not help but feel aroused herself, yet again.

_So, Severus has a little bit of a teacher, student fantasy huh? Oh goodie! That is terribly luck since I have the exact same fantasy myself!_ She smiled.

"Oh does the professor like it when I call him sir?" she said coyly, making sure to rub herself against his hardening member.

"Only with you, I assure you. I can honestly say in all the years that I have been teaching, I have never found myself attracted to a student apart from you. It must be love." He whispered into her neck before kissing and nipping at the soft skin with vigour.

"Mmm perhaps we should visit that little fantasy one night soon. I believe that apart from a very misguided and hormonal crush on Gilderoy Lockhart in my second year…you were the only teacher I ever found endearing or attractive." Hermione mused.

"So you're telling me you never once thought Remus attractive?" Severus asked misbelieving.

Hermione made a face and shook her head, "Remus is a nice person and a nice looking man but I have never found him attractive. Unless it would make you very jealous and make you ravish me into next week to prove that you are better than Remus in every way, then I would say I did find him attractive." She teased.

Severus chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "You are going to wear me out Miss Granger…off to bed with you. I believe you promised to make slow and sensual love to me. A man can begin to feel like a mere sex toy if you just fuck him you know. I need love and affection just as much as I need the dirty talk, rough thrusts and bite marks."

Hermione took his hand and pulled him off the chair with a sexy smirk, "Come then, my love. Let me show you just how much love and affection I can show you. I apologise in advance if I perhaps bite a little bit…I will be sure to kiss it better when we are done."

Severus followed her into the bedroom without any resistance, "Oh woman, the things you do to me!"

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson had had a difficult time since the end of the war. Her parents had shunned her for switching to the side of the light; cut off from her inheritance and allowance, looked upon as a social pariah from the people she used to consider friends and denied the chance to marry Draco, the boy she had loved since she was twelve years old.<p>

She had been heart broken when Draco had went off and married Astoria Greengrass but she knew he had no choice in that matter. He was a child of a pureblood. Not just any pureblood either, Lucius Malfoy. One of the most respected and feared wizards in existence. Yes she knew Draco would definitely not have had any choice in who he married if he wanted to keep the lifestyle he was accustomed to.

_Ah, such as life. _

She smiled sadly as she thought of her old love before her vision zoned in on the gates of Hogwarts.

Her heart had never really been in the cruel comments she used to make about her old school acquaintances. It was more of bravado to keep her Slytherin friends and parents happy. When she had broken out of the dungeons from the rest of the Slytherins on the night of the Final Battle, she had drawn her wand and stood next to Hermione Granger. She always remembered the way Granger had looked at her; it was like she was grateful and proud of her. She only hoped that Hermione and the rest of the Hogwarts staff would listen to what she had to say.

Her palms were sweaty and her heart began to beat out of her chest rapidly as she trudged through the dewy grass towards the large wooden entrance doors of the school.

She made her way towards the Headmistress's office, taking in the view and feeling slightly nostalgic. As she neared the gargoyle at the office entrance she berated herself for not finding out the password. Instead she tried to talk the gargoyle into letting her into the office.

"I…um…need to speak to the Headmistress. It is of vital importance that I speak to her immediately."

The gargoyle remained stationary, unmoved by what she had to say. Pansy huffed and ran a hand through her long, dark hair while she tried to think of a way to get to Minerva. She turned in a flourish as she heard foot steps coming towards her. The briefly saw the figure come around the corner before she was bumped into and landed unceremoniously on her behind with a thump.

"Oh my…I am terribly sorry young gir…Miss Parkinson?" a familiar voice said.

As her vision began to clear, she recognised that the kind voice belonged to none other than Remus Lupin. He smiled at her and threw out his hand to offer to pull her onto her feet again. Pansy almost forgot to breathe.

_Since when had Professor Lupin ever been so handsome? _She thought as she grabbed his hand and stood to her feet.

She couldn't help but notice how every hair on her body stood on end when their hands touched. It was as though a bolt of electricity was coursing through her body. She noted that although Professor Lupin had aged since she last saw him, of course, but she could see a boyish quality in his looks that she could not have said she had ever noticed in him before. Willing her brain and mouth to function, she finally spoke;

"Good evening Professor Lupin, I am terribly sorry. I did not see anticipate that someone was so close to me. I hope you will forgive my clumsiness." She blushed prettily.

Remus felt his pulse begin to quicken as he took in the appearance of his ex student. He remembered Pansy Parkinson as a rude, obnoxious and plain young woman who seemed to cause trouble wherever she went. The woman in front of him, however seemed much different. The over confident and high superiority was gone from her aura and her manners seemed very much improved. She was also surprisingly beautiful. She had gorgeous blue eyes, a curvaceous shape and raven locks that flowed sensually down her back.

He was so caught up in the change of her appearance, he failed to notice the uneasy look in Pansy's eyes or the way she was now shifting her weight from foot to foot while he stared at her.

"Um…Professor? Have I offended you in some way? You're staring at me as though I kicked you dog." She asked quietly with a small chuckle.

Remus snapped out of his dreamlike haze and quickly reassured her that that was not the case at all.

"I am merely surprised to see you here Miss Parkinson. If I may be so bold to ask, why are you here?"

He saw her swallow nervously and take a step closer to him as she rung her hands.

"I need an audience with the Headmistress. I have information that may save more than one life. I…I do not know who else I can turn to. The Ministry is so corrupt that I don't even trust going to them. I can't let any more blood be shed because of stupid pureblood beliefs. Please professor, I beg you, take me to Minerva." She pleaded, her large blue eyes warming Remus to his core.

He smiled a small smile and politely lead her towards the gargoyle.

"Tartan shorts."

The gargoyle blinked to life and the stair case began to spiral up to Minerva's office.

"Minerva, you have a visitor." Remus announced.

Minerva looked up from her parchment and her eyes bulged wide, "Miss Parkinson?"

"Hello Headmistress. I do not mean to be impolite but I do not have time for enquiries of health and the such like at this moment. I have information regarding a murderous plot that has been set in place to wipe three of the most influential figures of the war from the face of the earth."

"Who Miss Parkinson?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Hermione Granger, Professor Snape and…you, Professor Lupin." Pansy said apologetically to the werewolf.

"Why would they want to kill us? And who wants to kill us?" Remus asked, a coil in his stomach twisting hard.

"Who else would be better to rid the world of than the group of people who defeated your Lord and lived happily ever after? The plotters are none other than Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. I am only aware of this plot of theirs as I work for Dolohov as his personal secretary. After I disgraced my family by siding with the side of light, I was forced to work for a living. Antonin took pity on me and hired me onto his staff. I am not privy to any of his private business but once I saw that Malfoy's visits were becoming more frequent, I became…curious. I placed a Weasley's Extendable Ear under his desk and listened to their conversations from the other end. As much as I appreciate Antonin's kindness to me…he is still an extremely evil man with jaded and stinted beliefs. He is dangerous. I cannot bear to have this knowledge and not do anything to prevent it. Please Headmistress, I am terrified not only for the lives of those I mentions, but for my own. Antonin has began to suspect that someone is spying on him and I fear he will realise it is me. He would kill me without a second thought." Pansy was visibly shaking now and Remus could not ignore the twitch in his hands, aching to comfort her.

Minerva's face was blank, deep in thought.

"Minnie, we must allow Miss Parkinson to take refuge here. There is plenty room down by the east end of the school, near me. Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding world." Remus added helpfully.

_What are you doing old man? She is young enough to be your daughter!_ A voice in his head growled.

_But look at Hermione and Severus! It's the same age difference. I can't help it, she is beautiful. _Another voice snapped in response.

"That settles it. Miss Parkinson, thank you for the information. I shall call for a meeting with the Order for this evening. Remus would you be so kind as to show Miss Parkinson to her new quarters?" Minerva was still deep in thought and missed Pansy's thanks as she and Remus left the room.

Pansy and Remus walked to her quarters in silence until they reached her door.

"I shall call on you once Minerva has set a time for the meeting. Until then Miss Parkinson." Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking down the hall.

"Please call me Pansy." She called after him.

"Then you must call me Remus_, Pansy_." He smiled and she felt her heart soar.

* * *

><p><em>an: let me know what you think!_


	12. Order of the Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione miniseries! lol**_

_**Only the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione relationship plot…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_**I will be updating again after I have received some feedback, I have been receiving very little reviews in comparison to my past fics and it is slightly disheartening. So please take a minute and leave me your thoughts…it's not much to ask and it is appreciated.**_

_**As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance. **_

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when the couple were awakened by the sound of their floo activating. Severus left their bed chambers, hastily wrapping a dark green dressing gown around his slender but muscular torso.<p>

"Hello? Who is it?" He said in an unhappy tone, rather put out at being disturbed from his private time with Hermione.

"Who do you think it is, silly boy?" Minerva's voice snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes and dragged his hand down his weary face, "Come on through then Minerva."

Minerva appeared in front of the fireplace, smirking slightly when she saw Severus and his state of undress.

"There is to be an Order meeting in about two hour's time. I would like it if you and Hermione attended, as it concerns you."

Severus gestured for her to sit down on the sofa and offered her some tea.

"Do you mind giving me a preview of what is going on and why it involves Hermione and I? We have both just returned and beginning to recover from a rather harrowing experience with an old Deatheater, please do not tell me there is something even more horrid in operation." Severus half joked.

The stern and slightly sorrowful expression on Minerva's face made his heart sink, "Minerva?"

"It seems that there are some old acquaintances of yours who wish to… dispose of yourself, Hermione and Remus." She sighed. "Are we never to have peace?"

"For fuck sake…" Severus muttered. "Just when you think life is going to return to normality, these fuckers turn up again. They are persistent, you have got to give them that. I shall wake Hermione, god knows she needs the rest but I suppose the meeting will require our presence.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and began to stalk back to his bed chambers.

"Don't wear the poor girl out Severus. She'll need all the strength she can muster!" Minerva joked, leaving a sulky Severus behind her.

Hermione sat up in the bed and raised her eyebrow in question at Severus.

* * *

><p>"You are not going to like this, my love. It seems our nightmare, may only just be beginning." He ran his fingers through her curls and kissed her forehead lovingly.<p>

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and Severus could not help himself and think that she looked utterly adorable at that particular moment.

"Do I want to know?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I doubt you will _want _to know but I fear you will _have_ to know. It seems that there is a bounty on yours, mine and Remus's head. Bellatrix showing up was not an isolated situation it seems. The remaining Deatheaters are seeking revengeso Minerva is calling an Order of the Phoenix meeting this evening. We should be there, all things considered." He sighed as Hermione crawled into his lap.

She rested her head just below his chin and kissed his chest lightly. Severus could not help the growl that escaped his mouth. She seemed to be so in tune with his body, as though her kisses spoke right to his groin. He knew that this whole situation was serious and they would both perhaps be in mortal danger, which is exactly the reason that he tore the sheet that was wrapped around Hermione's naked form and kissed every inch of skin that he could reach.

"Mmm, Severus…what are you up to?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Severus raised his eyebrows high into his hairline, his face void of any emotions, "Why, I am living life to the fullest and enjoying my darling girlfriend's body as much as I can."

Hermione snorted and giggled as his mouth found a rather ticklish spot under her ear, "Girlfriend? Aren't we both a bit too grown up for that?"

"What would you prefer? My Fiancée?" His black eyes found hers and Severus was more than pleased that Hermione had a look of utter shock on her face. He raised his famous eyebrow in questioning patience.

"Are you serious? I mean, we've been together for like what, four hours? It's an awfully big step Severus." Her voice had become squeakily high.

He brushed a curl of hair from her face and kissed the tip of her nose, "If all this nonsense has taught me anything over the years, it is to live in the moment. I have already wasted years viewing you from afar when I could have been with you for all that time. I am confident and sure of my feelings for you and I know that I would have asked you eventually anyway. I want to spend my life with you, Hermione. No one else, only you."

Hermione grabbed his head forcefully and kissed his passionately on the mouth, "Yes." She whispered.

They kissed until they gasped for breath, their naked bodies rubbing against one another, begging for release.

"Do…do we have time to have sex before the meeting?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Always….my fiancée." Severus whispered before he began sucking on her plump breast.

Hermione squirmed and hungrily took hold of his throbbing manhood while he continued his assault on her tits. She stroked his firmly, making sure to use the beads of moisture escaping from his tip as lubricant.

"Severus, let me taste you darling." She almost pleaded.

Severus moaned at hearing such a sentence leave his lover's mouth.

"Gods, yes." He moaned.

He switched places with her on the bed hastily, her wet pussy sitting snugly against his knee and his head thrown against the pillow as her warm breath blew over his rock solid erection. Her tongue slowly licked him around his head, causing him to moan loudly. He had only ever experienced oral sex once before in his life and he was far too pissed on that occasion to even enjoy it.

This however was in a word, awesome.

"Oh fuck Hermione." He hissed as she began sucking his from base to tip. Her mouth enveloped him with ease and comfort and he was secretly overjoyed that the good-two-shoes Gryffindor seemed to have a wickedly naughty side to her.

Hermione's mind was reeling as she sucked on his turgid cock over and over. She had never been a fan of performing oral sex before, on the few occasions she had performed it, but this was completely different to anything she had ever experienced before. She loved how he tasted, it was musky and masculine just like the man himself and she felt oddly empowered that the scary, stern and powerful Potions Master was literally at her mercy. It was an extremely vulnerable position to be in and Severus's allowance to let her take his cock in her mouth, was a sign of total trust.

She took his hard member out of her mouth with a 'pop' and whispered to him huskily, "I want you to come into my mouth Severus. Let me taste you."

Severus's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she began to suck enthusiastically on his cock again.

"That's it, my naughty girl. Suck it…milk every last…drop. Oh…my….fuck me…yes Hermione!" He moaned loudly and began to rock his hips back and forward to make Hermione take more of him in her mouth as she sucked.

"You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?" He ground out as she moaned around him.

He could hardly believe his eyes as he watched Hermione snake her hand down in between her legs and begin rubbing on her clit furiously as she sucked, it seemed she liked it when Severus became slightly domineering. She really was perfect for him. She was a firecracker in general but seemed to prefer to be submissive during sex, despite her initiating this particular act. He had noted on the few sex session they had earlier that day that she seemed to reach her peak quicker when he was more forceful in both movement and language.

As she worked her finger fast and faster against her clit, she moaned loudly as she sucked causing the vibrations from her mouth pushing Severus closer to the edge.

"Fuck Hermione, I am going to come!" He shouted as he spurted every last drop of his come in her mouth. Hermione seemed to reach completion at the same moment the liquid hit the back of her throat .

The room was completely silent apart from the loud and desperate gasps for air coming from the couple.

"That..was just…amazing." Severus whispered, still in awe of his lover's talents in oral sex.

His eyes almost popped out of his head as Hermione sat up, smirked and swallowed down the semen he had shot into her mouth.

She moaned in appreciation and licked her lips. "Mmm…yes, definitely amazing."

The couple smiled at each other, completely sated and in love.

"You really are just fantastic Hermione." Severus sighed in contentment.

Hermione moved and lay beside Severus, burying her face in his hairless chest.

"We will get through this, won't we sweetheart?" She asked him.

He cuddled her to him closer and hoped that he sounded more confident than he was; "Of course we will. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nor I you. I love you, Severus." She whispered and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"I love you so much, my darling. We will overcome this, once and for all." He said finally before kissing her so passionately that no coherent thought was experienced by either person until it was time to attend the meeting.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Headmistress's office hand in hand with Severus and was heartened to see that all her friends were present at the meeting. The unpleasant fluttering in her stomach decreased as she took note of all those present; within this room sat the most powerful and feared witches and wizards in existence. The most feared wizard being her newly bagged fiancée. She smiled warmly at the dark man before heading off to speak to Harry and Ron.<p>

"So you finally banged the dungeon bat, eh?" Ron joked, elbowing Hermione lightly in the ribs.

"Ronald!" She breathed with a small smirk.

"I believe that is all the answer we need eh, Ron? " Harry joked. "But seriously Herms, we are happy for you both. You two have been dancing around each other for far too long."

Hermione was about to speak when Minerva's strong Scottish brogue cut her short.

"Attention all. May we please all be silent and seated to begin our 455th meeting of the Order of the Phoenix? Remus, would you please brief everyone on the problem?" Minerva said looking extremely tired.

"Indeed Minerva. Now, as you all know we have a new member within the Order. Please welcome Miss Pansy Parkinson to our ranks." Remus said kindly, his eyes sparkling as he looked over to the Slytherin.

Hermione was shocked to see her seated in the corner, she had not noticed her before. The look on Severus's face was equally as surprised.

"Pansy?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

"Hi Hermione." The girl replied shyly.

Remus ignored the two girls exchange and began to speak, "Now, Miss Parkinson has brought it to our attention that there are plans to make attempts on the lives of myself, Hermione and Severus by two very dangerous Deatheaters."

"Who Remus?" Severus interrupted.

"Lucius Malfoy and…Antonin Dolohov."

Everyone turned to the direction of Hermione who had made an odd choking sort of sound when the names of the Deatheaters were revealed. Severus saw her move her hand to her torso, fingering the scar where Antonin had cursed her in the Department of Mysteries. His heart clenched at how vulnerable she looked so he strode over to where she was seated and knelt in front of her.

"Love, if this is too hard for you, I can stay and gather the information and pass it onto you tonight in our quarters." He kissed the tip of her nose, not giving a flying fig who saw this more caring side of him.

Hermione looked deeply into her love's eyes and shook her head in the negative. "No, Severus I cannot let them get the better of me. Remember, fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

Severus smiled warmly at her and tucked and errant curl behind her ear, "There's my brave girl."

The whole room was slightly mesmerised at the loving scene before them. It was quite surreal to see the surly but powerful wizard that Severus Snape was being warm, loving and kind to a girl who he once said was the bane of his existence.

Severus sensed that he was being watched and switched on his 'professor' look in an easy transformation.

"What? Have you all never seen people in love before? Remus continue, if you please." He sneered.

"Of course, Severus. Forgive us." Remus said uncomfortably, a smile from Pansy making his heart skip a beat.

"Pansy has been working as Antonin's secretary for a while now and has been covertly collecting as much information as she could concerning Lucius Malfoy's visits. It seemed that after using a certain, Weasley product, that she overheard a conversation that revealed the two have plans in taking Hermione, Severus and myself…out. Bella had been part of this plan but as I am sure you heard, she was no match for our Hermione." He said fondly, winking at the Potion's apprentice and missing the jealous glint that crossed Pansy's eyes at that particular moment.

"But why would Dolohov hire Pansy, she fought on the side of the light in the end. Why would he trust her when he knew they were on separate sides of the Final Battle. This could all be a trap." Ron shouted. He had never trusted Pansy or Draco despite both proving themselves on the battlefield.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend,"Ronald, as much as I am intrigued as to why Dolohov would trust Pansy. I trust her implicitly. I fought alongside her on the battlefield, she is noble to our cause."

Pansy smiled at Hermione in appreciation, "If I may explain, Headmistress?"

Minerva nodded and gestured for Pansy to take the floor beside Remus. She smiled at Lupin shyly as she came to stand with him.

"I was a cast out after the Final Battle. My parents disowned me and cut me off from all my funds. Now, I know Antonin is a dark wizard and I do not agree with his beliefs but he has always been kind to me. He was betrothed to marry my sister Brigitte a few years ago and we became close while he courted her. He was like the big brother I never had. Well anyway, Brigitte passed away suddenly a few weeks before they were due to marry and Antonin was completely devastated. I was there for him as he was for me. He promised to take care of me in my sister's absence. An oath was formed that day. I still love him as my family but, like my parents…I know that his beliefs are wrong and I cannot sit back and allow him to attempt to kill three people I have come to care for." She smiled at Hermione, Severus and Remus before she continued her story, "You see, he hired me to be his secretary so I could earn myself a living. He was taking care of me, fulfilling his vow. I promise you that I am still loyal to the side of the light, I am not lying and I just want to help…however I can."

She gingerly sat down, secretly basking in the manly scent that engulfed her nostrils as she swept past Remus.

Hermione looked at her lover, his face creased in thought and concentration.

"So, what is the way forward? How are we going to stop this? I will not have Hermione subjected to any more unnecessary stress." Severus sneered.

"Severus, I am not the one who has been comatose for days. I'm worried about you…you shouldn't be stressing yourself out any more than needed." Hermione kissed his cheek.

Minerva stood up and pinched the end of her nose in exasperation, "Neither of you or Remus need to be subjected to this Severus, but the fact of the matter is…you are under threat. You three are to stay in school and not leave the grounds alone. Miss Parkinson will be staying at Hogwarts for her own protection. As much as I am certain Antonin will not harm her, Lucius Malfoy will be another story completely. Harry and Ron will be keeping a close eye on our Deatheater pals for the time being and will report anything they deem as important to either myself or Severus. You are all dismissed."

The room began to shuffle and the audience soon left leaving Minerva with Pansy, Hermione, Severus and Remus.

"I suggest you all go and get some sleep. Keep your eyes and ears open. We do not want another incident like we did with Bellatrix. Remus, I assume you will see Miss Parkinson to her quarters?"

Remus blushed slightly, an act that was not missed by Severus and Hermione who shared a knowing look.

"Of course I will Minnie. Good night all." Remus linked arms with Pansy and ushered her out the door.

"Minerva, you know I will not stay indoors here and wait idly for those nutters to attempt an attack…I hope you know that." Severus hissed.

"Oh I know that Severus. I am just hoping Hermione here will dissuade you. I do not want to lose you Severus. I see you as the son Albus and I never had…do be careful, whatever you decide to do." Minerva said softly.

"I won't stop him from being himself Minerva but I promise that I will keep him safe." Hermione answered, before leading Severus gently from the room.

"Merlin save us." Minerva muttered to her empty room, the silence echoing in her ears so loudly it gave her a headache. "Merlin save us all."

* * *

><p><em>AN: **Please review**._


	13. Seeing the error of his ways

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still -so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater. N.b a 'b' story is a secondary story to the original plot ( a few of my readers had asked)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>Remus was unusually quiet over the next day or so, Pansy had noted.<p>

She knew the whole situation he was in was terrifying but he had seemed to pull away from her. As he walked her back to her room that night, she decided to try and figure out what it was that seemed to be eating him up from the inside.

She watched him from the corner of her vision, his brow creased in concentration. She guessed that he was apprehensive about the whole Antonin situation. In fact, she was feeling rather apprehensive herself. She was caught between two trains of thought; one being to protect the members of the side of light from this revenge attach and the other being her betrayal of Antonin.

He had been the only one to take her in and care for her when the battle was done and dusted. Of course, Minerva had offered to care for her but the newly appointed Headmistress was far too preoccupied with the fixing up of the school and caring for the gravely injured. She had left the school and never looked back.

Pansy didn't quite know what to do with herself when she left, she winced when she thought back to thoughts of that day; considering prostitution to help feed and clothe herself. It was almost by fluke that she found Antonin on the outskirts of Hogsmeade bleeding profusely in an abandoned field. She had apparated with him to his home and stitched him up as best she could. She supposed that he was in debt to her for saving his life for this as well, although she was anxious about sharing that part of her story with the Order. They would most likely not take the fact that she stitched up and harboured a known fugitive well, especially now when the fugitive in question was planning on murdering three of their best warriors. She was loyal to the side of light but Antonin was like her family and she would not hurt him but she could not let him continue on with such hatred in his blood. If this plan of his ended up getting him killed, so be it…but it would not be at her hand.

_Oh Antonin, if only I could make you see sense_. She thought sadly.

She turned to look at the tall man beside her and couldn't help but want to make his life happy. She stared at him intently, wondering what on earth he could be thinking about.

* * *

><p>The truth was he was thinking about Pansy.<p>

He was terrified that if he let her close to him, she would be hurt. He was almost certain that she had an attraction to him as he did to her but this whole situation they found themselves in made him reluctant to act upon his feelings. She was almost twenty years his senior, vivacious and full of life. He was nearing forty five, had a son plus he had only just literally met her again and to top it all off, he was a widower. Which brought him onto his next worry; he was feeling quite guilty for falling for another woman, he felt as though he were betraying Tonks's memory. Barely buried and there he was, besotted. It was shameful.

_You know that's bullshit. She would have wanted you to be happy. I can tell human, she is our mate_. His inner wolf hissed at him.

Remus tried not to show his shock at what the werewolf in him had revealed. It was a big thing in the werewolf community to find your mate. A werewolf's mate was the one person on the planet who you would stay with forever.

He had always thought his mate was Tonks but deep down he knew the wolf had never really taken to her. They stopped just outside her chambers when Pansy laid a hand on his forearm, snapping him out of his musings.

"Remus. Are you alright?" She asked with a small, sweet and dazzling smile.

Remus swallowed and took a deep breath, trying not to let her plump red lips distract him too much.

"Just a lot on my mind. All this carry on." He smiled. Pansy felt saddened when she could see the smile was forced.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I believe that a problem shared is a problem halved."

Remus struggled inwardly to answer her. To answer yes, he was allowing himself time alone with her and to say no, he may hurt her feelings.

"I…ah…no thank you Miss Parkinson. I have much to do and think about tonight. Goodnight." Remus strode down the hallway and out of sight as fast as his legs could take him leaving a thoroughly hurt and confused Pansy in his wake.

* * *

><p>As Pansy entered her new quarters she felt a multitude of emotions take over her. She felt rejected, sad, worthless but most of all angry. She did not fool herself into thinking that Remus was the cause of all these feelings but he was pretty much the cherry on top.<p>

She had spent most of her time with Remus since she returned to Hogwarts and thought that they were at least considered friends but his detached and cold goodbye to her had only made her doubt that. Perhaps he didn't trust her yet, perhaps Weasley's questioning her part in this whole fiasco made him think twice about getting close to her.

_Maybe he likes you and feels guilty towards his dead wife_. Her head answered.

Pansy stopped her pacing and considered this for a moment, feeling quite stupid and rather guilty for her anger towards the man's reaction now.

Plus remember, he's a werewolf. He would probably be reluctant to let you close to him lest he hurt you. Her mind sneered at her again.

Pansy huffed and slumped down on her leather sofa, "OK, I get it. I am a horrid person who is so self involved that I was too busy picking reasons for Remus to dislike me to notice that he is probably just distracted by the tornado that is sweeping through his life. I'm a bitch…some things never change."

* * *

><p>Hermione lay snuggled into Severus's chest, contemplating the past few days. She was blissfully happy to be in his arms yet she felt so vulnerable. It was as if all this happiness with Severus could be snapped away from her in the blink of an eye.<p>

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Severus's voice rumbled through his chest, "Knut for your thoughts, love?"

"I am just thinking about this whole Dolohov and Malfoy thing. I am so frightened that something is going to happen to one of us. Would it not just be our luck to have something tears us apart when we finally thought life was good? I am so tired of fighting in wars Russ, I always seem to lose people. Ginny, Tonks, Mum and Dad…"

"Do not talk like that. I am not going anywhere and neither are you." Severus scolded her lightly.

"You and I have signed up for eternity together and I bloody well intend on doing just that. I will not leave you and I will never let you go. So face it, know it all…you're wrong this time. We are going to get through this in one piece. Just wait and see." He kissed the crown of her head and cuddled her in closer. He was pleased when he felt her whole posture relax, comforted by his words.

"You're right. We're strong and as Albus always said, there is no stronger magic than love and I certainly love you." She smiled at him sweetly.

"And I love you. Now how about you keep me entertained with stories of your wildest sexual fantasies." He purred.

Hermione sat up in his lap and looked at him square in the eyes. "Oh I think you would be shocked Severus." She teased.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Try me."

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation and decided that if he were the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, she should let him know her darkest desires, no matter how dirty she thought them.

"Well…alright I will tell you but you cannot judge, deal?" She asked cautiously.

Severus felt his cock harden at the mere thought of her telling him her fantasies, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Antonin Dolohov sat nursing a fire whiskey in front of his log fire, musing over the state of his life.<p>

He was a wanted criminal, he had murdered and tortured people for being of non-magical blood, he had stared death in the face and prevailed. He was lucky to be alive but he was utterly alone.

The clock on his mantel chimed six o'clock and he felt bile rise in his throat, much like it used to every time his dark mark would beckon him to Voldemort.

Lucius would be arriving in half an hour to go over the details of his dastardly plan to murder the three heroes of the second war. It puzzled Antonin why he did not just strike to kill the Golden Trio as they seemed to be the most obvious targets but upon thinking more about it, he concluded that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were too much in the lime light and involved within the Ministry. Granger, Snape and Lupin were not.

If he were honest with himself, he would rather not be involved in such a scheme. His beliefs in blood righteousness had mellowed a lot in the past few years almost to the point that he just did not care anymore. It was difficult to break away from beliefs that had been punched into you since you were a young child: being made to think those beliefs are right and that you are the good guys. He was not so naïve now however. He knew that blood had nothing to do with magic. It was something you were blessed with; a gift. Who was he to say that only people with magical parents could exist in this world? He shook his head in disgust as he thought of the young, misinformed man he once was.

_If only I could live my life again. I would change so much!_ He thought sadly, taking another sip of the spicy liquid from its crystal tumbler.

He was more than happy to just let people exist in harmony now that he had finally woken up but it seemed the presence of his old acquaintances disallowed him to air his beliefs publicly. He had been more than happy before when he was running his Potions business anonymously with little Pansy as his right hand woman but then Bellatrix and Lucius appeared out of thin air with revenge on their minds. The danger of going against two such formidable wizards would prove too much of a risk; they would not think twice of killing both him and his ward. So he donned his old persona and played along, hoping against hope that Pansy would catch onto what was happening and find help. She was a bright child with a good heart; she had seen the truth and light much sooner than he ever had.

He only hoped that she would come out of this stupid scheme unharmed.

His stomach tightened at the thought of the young woman, the girl he came to love as his own sister. She had been missing all weekend and did not turn up for work this morning. He could only hope that she had indeed ran off to seek assistance. The thought of something more sinister happening to her did not bear thinking about.

He almost spilled his drink when his house elf popped into the space in front of him.

"Master, you have a visitor. Will Peanut let him in?" The elf asked, his massive green eyes blinking in fear due to the cold visitor waiting on the other side of the door.

Antonin smiled at the creature kindly, "Yes please Peanut. Let the man in…and keep out of sight. He does not favour house elves very much."

As Peanut disappeared out of the door, Antonin took a moment to compose himself. He changed his burgundy red corduroys and shirt to black leather trousers with a black shirt. He schooled his features into a sneer and waited for Lucius to strive through the door. He could almost sense the condescension radiating from the man on the other side of the door already.

"Good evening, Dolohov." Lucius hissed, taking a seat on the leather wing back chair without invitation.

"Lucius, what a pleasure! What can I do for you this fine evening?" Antonin made sure that Lucius did not sense his fear and dislike.

Lucius smirked and fondled the snake-head on his cane, "I could not help but notice that your delicious little secretary is absent this evening. I was so disappointed you know, Draco once wanted her for his own. I can see the attraction now. She is quite…the little fire cracker."

Antonin felt his blood begin to boil and fisted his hands hard against his sides.

"Yes she is unwell. Now, what was this business you wished to discuss?" He quickly changed the subject, desperate to calm his anger down as he ignored the wide smile on his visitor's face.

"As luck would have it, it is your ward I am here to discuss." Lucius's voice was icy cold.

"You see, the stupid little cow has run off to Hogwarts…no doubt telling them about our plans! But you see Antonin, I am not as fucking dense as you…I knew she was listening all along! She has played straight into my hands and I am sorry my old friend but you're little blood-traitor will pay for her betrayal once and for all along with the rest of them. I will call back tomorrow to discuss our plan of attack. I take it you are still loyal to the Dark Lord despite your poor taste of company?" He was shouting in anger now, pacing around the room rapidly.

"Of course." He lied.

Antonin collapsed into his seat once Lucius had left. He felt sick to his stomach, he would have to play along for now and try his best to protect Pansy. He would fulfil his vow to his love Brigitte, he would protect Pansy - even if it cost him his life.

* * *

><p><em>an: if you want to hear what Hermione's desires are...review and I will continue on the conversation for the next chapter. I will warn you though...tis naughty._


	14. Pansy, watch out!

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still -so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater. N.b a 'b' story is a secondary story to the original plot ( a few of my readers had asked)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance. Strictly adult readers only._

* * *

><p>Pansy tossed and turned that night due to her head being filled with worried thoughts. She felt strange when she realized that her anxiousness was not due to her own life being in possible danger but more that she was terrified that something would happen to Remus.<p>

Ah, Remus. Now there was an enigma. It was confusing and quite simply amazing to her that she had fallen so hard for him in such a short space of time. She supposed it was 'love at second sight' as it were. She had thought him mildly attractive when he taught her but her sights were solidly set on the blond and sly Draco Malfoy at that particular point in time. She snorted inwardly at her old taste in men.

She had blossomed into a rather pretty girl after the war. The absence of the war had made her less stressed and healthier physically. No longer was she as thin as a stick but now she had curves. Her hair was flowing and silky rather than matted and brittle. She smiled now and that had surprisingly added to her attractiveness immensely, but her confidence was sitting at zero. She hoped beyond hope that Remus found her pretty but the self deprecating voice in the back of her mind thought not.

She hated the angst in this situation and decided that she needed to speak to Remus tonight while she had all the things she wanted to say to him in the forefront of her mind. She wanted to see him badly but was still rather anxious about the entire Remus fiasco.

Pansy sat biting her nails in thought and consideration in how to approach this in the best possible way.

_If I tell him and he rejects me…it'll be shit._

_But if I tell him and he returns my feelings…it'll be amazing._

_I have a 50 percent chance of happiness here. I'm not looking for life -long promises of commitment. I just want to tell him that I…I love…I love him. I, Pansy Parkinson, have fallen in love with Remus Lupin._

After much mental debate, she sucked in a breath and set off for his chambers with a newfound sense of confidence in her heart. So much so that she missed the daunting figure following her close behind.

Remus, on the other hand was nursing a rather large tot of gin while staring endlessly into his fireplace. There was only one thought on his mind; Miss Parkinson.

He wanted her, he had decided. He wanted her to be his, for them to belong to each other but this whole situation they found themselves in, was dangerous and she was the biggest distraction he had ever had.

It was time to make a decision; either let things cool off until this whole nightmare was over or grab the bull by the horns and tell her how he feels.

Deciding on the latter, he stood rather shakily, the gin finally taking effect, and headed out of his chambers towards Pansy's rooms.

* * *

><p>Severus toyed with a curl of Hermione's hair, waiting for her to spill her deepest desires to him.<p>

"Well… do tell my love." He pushed.

Hermione was still biting her lip in consideration, "Severus, perhaps we ought to wait a bit longer for things like this. I mean, we've only been together officially a few days. I… I just don't want to scare you away. You'll think I'm some bloody deviant."

_That's it! My cock is officially rock hard now._ He thought.

"Love, tell me."

"Alright, alright. Well I sort of always wanted to watch you…touch yourself while standing over the t-top of my naked body." She stopped and looked to him to see his repulsed face but as she looked up all she saw was a small sexy smirk and a raised eyebrow, asking her to continue.

"And then?" He pressed.

"…and then you would take extremely rude and dirty things to me while… while I touched myself. When you were almost at your peak, you would slip inside me and f-fuck me until you came. I can't help it Severus, you're so intense in everything you do that it's been my biggest fantasy to see you at your most frenzied and human demeanour – and I've noticed that you get like that during sex. I have played with myself countless times over the years with just the thought of you stroking your cock to push me over the edge."

If Severus thought he was at his most horny a moment ago, he was very much mistaken. He took one look at her red, embarrassed face and kissed her hard on the mouth in an attempt to show her that he was not shocked or disgusted with her admission but more turned on and intrigued to hear what else this wanton little goddess had in her fantasies.

He broke the kiss once they both needed air and he tucked a stray curl behind her ear again.

"I think that little fantasy can be acted out. In fact, what say we do that just now? Then once we're done we can continue on sharing our little stories, hmm?"

Hermione almost came right there and then. That man simply oozed sex and seductiveness; the lust in his eyes was unmistakable and the bulge in his trousers was simply divine.

"Only if you're sure, Severus." She added nervously.

"Hermione, lets get one thing straight before we continue. There is nothing you cannot talk to me about. I will not judge you but I will indulge you as best I can. That is, what I understand anyway, what a relationship is supposed to be about? We are in love…have faith in me and I know we are going to be spectacular together."

Hermione relaxed marginally still finding this whole situation with Severus surreal.

"I am sorry, love. I've just never been able to be expressive in sex before…not that I have a lot of experience. Apart from self exploration, I have limited sexual experience. It's going to take me a little while to feel completely comfortable with being so open. I'm just afraid I will scare you away if my fantasies go too far."

He kissed her lips gently and stood with her, "Now, my little minx…I doubt you could ever scare me away. Shall we go and make this first fantasy a reality?"

* * *

><p>"Now you are to take this message straight to Pansy do you understand?" Antonin said to his prized owl, Selica with a fond smile. He looked at the animal sternly as the bird hooted in confirmation.<p>

He sighed wistfully and downed yet another large tumbler of fire whiskey. "I only hope I've reached her in enough time. Christ knows what Lucius will do next."

He hated sitting there doing nothing to help those poor people. There had been a point in time when he would have squeaked in glee to be a part of the murders of Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, but he really wanted no part in this. Too much blood had already been shed, some by his own wand and hands. He smashed the glass against the fireplace in a rage of frustration and began pacing the room in rapid thought, speaking aloud to himself as he often did in times of trouble.

"It's obvious Lucius doesn't trust me worth a fig, he's going to punish me for trusting Pansy. Or rather he is going to set out to hurt her. I can't go anywhere near Hogwarts because if Snape sees me, he will kill me on sight. In fact, anyone who sees me would kill me without giving me a chance to explain. Could I get away with it if I poly-juiced myself? Hmm… question is, who should I impersonate?"

He snapped his fingers as the perfect person popped into his head.

"That is perhaps crazy enough to work…I need to act fast or it will be too late!"

* * *

><p><em>An: sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, work has been wicked busy and arrangements for my wedding have been occupying my time alot (2 months to go!) So I apologise and I will update again soon with a larger chapter to follow. Please review, I really appreciate it._


	15. Fantasies played

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still -so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater. N.b a 'b' story is a secondary story to the original plot ( a few of my readers had asked)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance (especially this chapter)_

* * *

><p>Severus lay Hermione down on the bed gently, caressing her milky white thighs before he began to remove his clothing. Hermione felt her pulse quicken and her breathing becoming rapid at the sight of this sensual gentleman stripping off in front of her, eager to make her dirty fantasy a reality.<p>

"So, I seduce you, wank over the top of your delectable naked body while you touch your luscious pussy…turned on by the rude and dirty words coming out of my mouth? Is that correct, Miss Granger?"

His use of her formal name almost made her come right then and there, but no, she would try and exert a little control during this lovely escapade.

"Um, yes..Severus. Then…then when you are about to come, you fuck me until we both climax." She was secretly pleased to hear her voice sounded quite husky and much more confident than she was actually feeling. Excitement began to pool in between her legs as Severus began to slowly stalk towards her completely naked.

_Is it just me or is he purposefully swinging his hips as he walks? Merlin, I am such a lucky girl_! She thought in glee.

"Strap yourself in Miss Granger, you are in for a hell of a ride." He purred as he sat on the bed in between her legs. Hermione bit her lip and resisted the urge to reach out a caress his now rock solid cock.

"Are you ready for this, dirty girl?" He whispered.

She nodded dumbly, swallowing down her nerves.

Severus smirked slightly before his face became extremely serious and stern.

When her eyes met his, she was excited and perhaps a little frightened to see the familiar blank but sneering face of her old but beloved Potions professor. Severus smirked slightly at the fear and lust in his lover's eyes.

"Spread your legs, Granger. Let me see how deliciously tight and pink you really are."

His had to stifle a groan as Hermione obeyed his order, spreading her legs wide and bearing her pussy entirely to his scrutiny.

_Fuck me, I am such a lucky wizard. If I had a moustache, I am sure I would be tweaking it like a silent movie villain!_ Severus mused.

"Begin playing with yourself, love. Give me something to keep me warm whenever you are apart from me." He whispered, breaking his character for a moment to show her that he was still the man she loved. The last thing he wanted was for her to be unsure of him or his feelings for her.

Hermione never broke eye contact with him as she began to slip her fingers in between her folds. She moaned appreciatively as she began to manipulate her clit; the thought of Severus watching her turning her on more than she would have ever imagined. After a few minutes she realised that Severus had not yet moved. It seemed he was transfixed on the sight of her masturbating; his hard cock strained and begging for touch.

"Um, darling?" She pressed.

Severus seemed to snap out of his dream-like state and snapped his eyes away from her now slick heat. He had the decency to look sheepish but began stroking his cock almost immediately.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. As you can see, I am quite transfixed by such a display. A naughty little Gryffindor, sliding her fingers in and out of her tight, slick hole…up and down her beautiful…turgid clit. Merlin, the things you do to me! You dirty, wanton minx. How delicious would it be if I were to suck that lovely little clit in between my teeth?"

"Oh fuck, Severus…" She gasped. She knew she was almost at her peak as Severus's breathless yelps and moans began to fill the room. The words flowing from his mouth were filthy and she fucking loved it.

"Hermione, I need to fuck you now, either that or I am going to come all over your delicious pussy and as much as I would like to make a gorgeous mess all over you, I think we should save that for another time!" He ground out. Hermione felt a large pulse in her clit at the mere thought of what he had just said.

_Perhaps, we'll have to explore that one later. Gods I must be some sort of fucking deviant_. She thought to herself with a smile.

"Just do it…fuck me Severus." She said breathlessly.

He growled like a wild animal as he thrust himself inside of her slick and almost painfully tight pussy.

"Is this what you wanted Hermione? Shall I make you come hard? Do you love the feeling of my cock sliding inside you? No other man will ever love you as I do. No man will ever make your body feel this good, do you understand that? You're mine. Do you hear me? Mine!" He began to pound into her harder than he had done when they had sex previously. Hermione came almost instantly, turned on at what the man was doing to her body and that he was finally not holding back from her any longer.

"Oh my gods…Severus. Come for me darling, come inside me." She encouraged as he continued to piston in and out of her.

"Fucking come in me _Professor!_" She demanded loudly.

"Holy fuck! Hermione!" He roared as he spurted every last drop of his seed inside her.

He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing it gently until he had finally caught his breath. Hermione was staring at the ceiling with glazed eyes, "That was just amazing, love. I've never, ever came like that before. You see what you do to me now?" She whispered into his raven black locks.

Severus sat himself up slightly, "I do. I will never question your love for me again…tonight was just beyond words. I've never felt more turned on, loved….desired. It was amazing, as you said."

"I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, now lets get some sleep before we begin our next little escapade." He chuckled, laying himself onto the bed next to her.

The couple fell asleep in one another's arms, revelling in the afterglow of a very enjoyable sexcapade.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up sometime later with the room around her drenched in darkness. She quietly got out of the bed, sure to not wake Severus and she toddled towards the kitchen for a glass of water but she was frozen to the spot as she walked past the entrance of their chambers. There was a blood curdling scream from outside the door followed by complete silence.<p>

She slowly crept towards the door, annoyed at how hazy her vision was, and looked out through the spy hole on the door. Severus had one put in place as a way of avoiding opening the door to Albus or Minerva when he wanted some alone time.

She got the fright of her life as she saw the familiar figure of Lucius Malfoy leaning over a very unconscious Pansy Parkinson. She felt rage consume her and she ran to the bedroom to grab her wand.

"Severus, wake up! Lucius has hexed Pansy! They're right outside!" She screeched.

Severus sprung into action and picked up his wand, "Alright love, now stay behind me. I know Lucius better than most. His fighting style is weak…stay behind me, understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he merely raised his wand with his first hex ready on his lips and threw the door open.

"Hermione…Hermione, love. Wake up darling, you were having a nightmare." Severus's baritone voice melted over her as she opened her eyes.

She sat up and cuddled into his arms, breathless and sweating from all the thrashing she had been doing. This was not nightmare, she had felt like this before; the night before the final battle and the morning Severus was attacked. This was a vision.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked concerned.

"No. I don't think it was a dream. I think it was another vision, Russ. Lucius is coming after Pansy….perhaps we should ask Minerva to put extra protective wards outside her room or even have someone standing on guard until we find Malfoy?" Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest with worry for her sort of friend.

"Alright sweetheart, I will floo to Minerva's office, old coot will still be up I think." He said with an odd tone of fondness in his voice. Hermione smiled at him as he went into the livingroom.

"Be careful, love. I only hope we're not too late." She whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>When Severus arrived in Minerva's office, he was not surprised to see Minerva sitting at her desk in her tartan clad nightwear. He inwardly rolled his eyes at her obvious cliché. Minerva looked to him with sad eyes, "Severus, we were just about to floo you and Hermione."<p>

He felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, "What has happened Minerva?"

Remus appeared out of the shadows looking worn out, "It's Pansy…she's gone. Someone has snatched her. All we found was her wand, I think she was on her way to see me."

Severus sneered, "Who did this?"

Minerva sighed deeply and stood, beckoning Severus and Remus to take a seat.

"I received or rather Miss Parkinson received a missive from our dear old friend Antonin Dolohov. His owl delivered the letter to me just before Remus arrived, it must have not been able to find Pansy and brought it to me instead. He warns her that she is in grave danger and needs to be on her best guard until he can find a way to keep her and surprisingly you, Remus and Hermione…safe."

Remus and Minerva looked to Severus for his reaction but found none. The potions master showed no emotion when he spoke.

"Antonin Dolohov was never a true Deatheater, not really. He was thrown into the whole pureblood supremacy ideas by his family and was forced into the lifestyle by his father. We spoke a few times in confidence about our hopes and fears. We both had dark and light sides. I do not know if I trust him though…once a Slytherin and all that jazz."

Minerva snorted, "Nonsense Severus, I have seen bravery beyond anything I ever thought possible coming from a Slytherin and one of the most brutal betrayals from a Gryffindor. The sorting hat can get it wrong you know. We are not defined by our houses, we define ourselves."

"Bloody Gryffindor…" Severus muttered, earning him a small tentative smile from Remus.

"So what do we do, we can't just sit here and wait to hear something." Remus finally spoke.

"That is exactly what we are going to do. No, Remus, listen to me. I know Lucius better than most. He will not harm Pansy, not until he has an audience to watch him doing so. He is a showman in that sense. He will not touch a hair on her pretty head. He will contact us, sooner rather than later. For now, we wait for word from him. Believe me, it won't be long. Do you trust me, Remus?" Severus looked at him deep in the eyes.

"Of course I trust you, Severus." Remus replied without a pause.

Severus looked at his friend and his mentor, "Then, we wait."

* * *

><p>Pansy opened her eyes, feeling as though she had been out all night on the lash.<p>

"Fuck sake. My head hurts so bad…" She moaned as she went to sit up only to find that she couldn't move at all.

Her blood froze as she heard a familiar voice hiss in her ear, "Glad to see you're awake Miss Parkinson."

Pansy shuddered visibly, "Lucius."

"Now, why don't we play a little game called, 'Catch the Werewolf' huh?" He smirked.

Pansy began to strain and thrash as much as she could against her tight bonds, "No! Leave Remus alone!"

The last thing she heard before her world went black was a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p><em>an: I know I am mean, yet another wee cliffie to keep you all thirsty for more. Thank you for all the review for the last chapter and the best wishes for my up and coming wedding, you're a lovely bunch! I am going to try and update again before the weekend as I am going away for a few days holiday - so if you're good and review, I will update before then! Thanks again!_


	16. Severus Reveals

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Only the plot belongs to me. It will be moving into a B story now – plenty romance still -so do not worry but now Hermione and Severus will be going to hunt a deatheater. N.b a 'b' story is a secondary story to the original plot ( a few of my readers had asked)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>Severus returned to his quarters some time later after his discussion with Minerva and Remus. He needed to clear his head and prepare himself for the up and coming events that he would no doubt have to face in Malfoy's master plan. He only hoped that he would survive this, since he finally had a reason to live.<p>

_Hermione._ He thought with a smile.

She was the world to him and more and he was determined that he would live out the rest of his days by her side until they both died of old age and of natural causes. He would not let Lucius ruin the happiness he had and he was certainly not going to let Pansy be hurt. She was one of his snakes and he could see from a mile off that she and Remus obviously had feelings for one another.

_It is about time the wolf had some love and happiness too after losing Nymphadora.._ He thought as he walked towards the bedroom where Hermione was.

Hermione was fast asleep laying sprawled out on top of their silk sheets. Her hair was erratic and she was snoring softly. Severus had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

_So this is what is truly is to be happy and madly in love? I love her so much I feel as though my heart is going to burst! I think that once this whole shit storm is over…I am going to make things a little more permanent. This…vision…is what I want, every day for the rest of my life._

He was broken from his train of thought when Hermione snorted loudly and woke up.

"Severus. Are you alright, love? You're staring." She said sleepily.

Severus smiled and began taking his clothes off before crawling to bed with her. "I am fine and I stare because you are worth staring at. You really are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

Hermione blushed violently; it was still a wonder to her that Severus could think about her in such a way.

"You flatter me, Russ. But stop stalling and tell me what happened. Is Pansy alright?"

Severus tried to keep his face impassive but it seemed that his spy skills were not up to scratch when he was around Hermione. He never had to hide his emotions around her.

"Oh gods…he has her doesn't he?" Hermione asked with her brow wrinkled with worry.

"Yes, love. He has her and we have agreed that we will wait until Lucius makes his next move. You know how he loves to show boat. He will be in touch sooner rather than later."

"At least we know he is unlikely to hurt her too badly…not without an audience. Going in for the kill was always more his sister in law's style." She swallowed thickly as Severus took her into his arms.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Severus whispered.

Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes, her clit pulsing when she saw the cheeky glint reflected in his gorgeous black orbs.

He smirked as he saw the lust in her eyes, "Isn't it my turn to share a fantasy with you, Hermione?"

His lover took in a deep breath and bit her lip in anticipation, "Uh huh…"

"So…imagine the scene. You, my young and beautiful apprentice, working hard over a steamy cauldron…your top is slightly unbuttoned just enough for me to get a peak of your flushed and plump chest…" He began to kiss her neck as he spoke. "Your stern but supposedly attractive Master stands closely behind you, pressing his obvious arousal for you against you plump arse and begins kissing you neck…like this."

Hermione was squirming at this point, the bedding below her soaked through.

"You make a weak protest, proclaiming that it's inappropriate. But when I comment on how inappropriate your soaked knickers are…you keep quiet and let me fuck you senseless on your work desk. I fuck you in so many different positions that I know neither of us will be able to look at that particular desk again without feeling the blood rush to our nether regions. Did you know that I won't even let you clean the desk afterwards…I want the smell of your delicious juices forever engrained into the woodwork. Now, doesn't that sound like a fantasy we could create, my love?" He purred as his fingers brushed against her painfully hard nipples.

"Oh fuck, Severus. You are driving me absolutely nuts here. Please, just fuck me here." She begged breathlessly.

"What? No fantasy for me?" He playfully pouted.

"Yes…we will play out that fantasy tomorrow…right now, take me. I am aching for you to be inside me!"

Severus kissed her hard on the mouth before swiftly thrusting into her sopping, wet pussy.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><em>an: well folks, here is your wee treat chapter before I am off on holiday. I am back on Tuesday but will probably be writing while I am away so hopefully you won't have to wait too long before I post again. Enjoy and as always, please review!_


	17. Remus Saves!

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>Remus sat in his quarters deep in thought, his knee jerking up and down while his index finger nail scraped the hang nail on his thumb. This was common practice for Remus when he was thinking; it was a trait he had acquired during his high school days and it used to drive Sirius and James mad when they were trying to revise, but it was the only way he could keep himself level headed.<p>

You see, he tended to space out completely when he concentrated and really thought about something, the jerking of his leg and the scraping at his thumb were the only thing that kept him _awake_, so to speak, as he had a tendency to zone out from the world around him and become completely oblivious to anything going on around him.

Nevertheless it was a quirk of his that seemed to work for him in the past and with Pansy snatched, he guessed he needed all the help he could get. The room was silent except for the tapping of his foot on the wooden floor, his mind raced with all the possibilities he had open to him for saving Pansy.

He could go in all guns blazing and storm Malfoy Manor, as he had no doubt that that was where Lucius was keeping Pansy. Malfoy was far too much of a smart arse to try and hide her anywhere else. Severus was correct when he said Malfoy was a showman who enjoyed putting on a show.

_Perhaps storming the manor is not the best idea then._ He thought, running a shaky hand through his sandy blonde hair. _I suppose I will just have to wait for that scumbag to contact us. I only hope Severus is right and that he won't hurt her. I will never forgive myself if she gets hurt in this…as soon as I get her back…I am going to tell her how I feel. After all my lectures to Hermione, telling her to follow her heart and just tell Severus how she felt, I am too cowardly to follow my own bloody advice. Life is too fragile, too short to wait around for things to happen. I need to save her, I need to hold her in my arms and I will never let her go._

Deciding to ignore Severus's advice completely, Remus began to dress himself for the outdoors with his mind set on Malfoy Manor and revenge.

* * *

><p>Severus kissed his way down Hermione's creamy, porcelain-like neck lazily as he began unbuttoning his white shirt only feel Severus's hands stopping her actions.<p>

"No, no it is time to re-enact your next fantasy, my love." He purred in her ear. She felt every hair on her body stand on end as his hot breath cascaded down her skin.

Hermione pouted, "But it's your turn. You only told me about your fantasy…we didn't carry it out. That isn't very fair on you, is it?"

Severus chuckled into the crook of her neck, causing her to shiver against him in pleasure as his tongue snaked along her pulse point. "We can play out my fantasies later, love. Anything sexual we do together, is a fantasy of mine. Even if I have never thought of these scenarios before, they are my fantasies now…I guarantee that. You, symbolise everything sexual in this world to me. The way you taste, the way you look, the way you feel under me and the sounds I can make you do, all add to how completely sexy I find you. Now, no more shyness between us, Hermione and tell me your next fantasy."

Hermione moaned as his teeth nipped her neck lightly and his hands began to fondle her breasts in the most deliciously teasing way.

"S-Severus, you are going to have to stop that if you want me to think coherently." She gasped. "Anyway, I feel… guilty being here and us carrying out our desires while Pansy is with that slime ball Malfoy and Remus is probably beside himself with worry. I feel like we are being bad friends, and do not even think about kissing my neck again to distract me, Slytherin." She smirked at Severus's 'butter wouldn't melt' expression.

"As if I could do such a thing, Miss Granger!" He grinned at her and she felt the heat between her legs increase tenfold; it always seemed to happen nowadays when he called her 'Miss Granger'.

Severus sighed and began to play with a ringlet of her hair, "The way I see things are that there is no point in us all waiting around with baited breath on this. We know Lucius will tell us where she is soon and he will expect a fight when we go to rescue her and well…should anything go…wrong during the fight, I want to know that I spent every minute I could with the woman I love. I held off from telling you my feelings for so long, Hermione. I will not waste another second more. I love you and right now, I want all of our attention on us. I want you and I want to be everything you have ever wanted or imagined."

Hermione sat up and looked at him with hard eyes, "You already are everything I have ever wanted and imagined. Nothing will go wrong, Severus Snape. Do you hear me? You are mine for life now, do you understand? I will not let anyone take you from me…I waited too long to have you as it was and I too do not intend on wasting another second. Now stop being such a bloody pessimistic arse and get naked for me."

She was now standing at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips and a murderous look on her face. Severus thought he would come right then and there; he loved it when she got worked up like this. Her eyes always seemed to fire up when she was angry and her chest would break out in a pinkish flush - Severus found that look on her highly arousing.

"Whatever you wish,_ Mistress_." He said quietly, leaning forward to place a kiss on her bare hip.

Hermione groaned loudly as she ran her fingers through his glossy, raven locks. She knelt on her knees and looked deeply into his dark eyes, "Promise me, you will get through this fiasco alive. Promise me you will never leave me here alone again."

Severus felt his heart swell at the worry and love in Hermione's eyes, "I will never leave you…not until I am a very old wizard. No matter what happens, love…you will never be left alone again."

"I love you…" She whispered into his neck as she hugged him tightly to her bare chest.

"I love you too. Plus, you're tits are just amazi…" He cut himself off as he began sucking on her breast.

Hermione rolled her eyes in both happiness and exasperation. "Ok, ok…I believe you wished to know my next fantasy?"

Severus left her breast with an audible 'pop' and sat himself up on the bed looking like a child waiting on getting a sweetie. He gently guided Hermione to sit on the large mattress next time him and raised an eyebrow as a sign for her to continue.

_Gods, he is so fucking sexy when he does that_. She thought.

She bit her lip before she started talking because she was nervous and also because she knew it drove Severus wild. "Perhaps it is best if I show you, rather than tell you. You might not like this one but it's one of my favourites. It was a dream at first during my fifth year at Hogwarts and it made such an impression that I could not look you in the eye for months afterwards since it made such an impression on me."

Severus felt his interest peak even more, "You are sure you wish me to look?"

Hermione nodded firmly and looked deeply into his eyes as he raised his wand to her face.

"_Legilimens_"

* * *

><p>Pansy looked around the dingy room she was being held captive in, glad that she finally had some peace and quiet from her blonde captor. There was an old hospital bed in the corner, the mattress stained and adorned with one raggedy blanket, there was no pillow but there was two leather wrist restraints hanging from the bed's headboard. She swallowed thickly and tried not to think about that particular piece of apparatus, averting her eyes around the remainder of the room. There was a dirty looking toilet next to the bed along with a sink, both badly rusted and smelly.<p>

The entire room looked utterly disgusting to her but it was even more unnerving when that blonde menace was in the room with her. There was one tiny window above the bed complete with iron bars. _How ironic_, she thought.

She was increasingly worried about Remus and prayed to the Gods that he would not try to play the part of hero and come after her alone.

_Although knowing him, that is exactly what he would bloody do_. She thought in both annoyance and fondness for the man.

Her wand was gone and she was never able to perform wandless magic so she was at a complete loss as to what to do. She did not fancy the idea of sitting around, waiting for either Lucius to lure Remus here to save her or for Lucius to call everyone's bluff and kill her outright before a rescue attempt could be made.

_They probably won't even know I am missing until morning. I should have told him sooner or just bloody waited until daylight. Now if I die here, he will never know_. She thought sadly.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the heavy iron door to her 'dungeon' was swung open and a breathless and rather sweaty Remus Lupin stood at the entryway.

She hardly believed her eyes, "Remus? Is… is it really you?"

He smiled gently at her, "Indeed it is. We need to move fast, I've managed to trap Lucius in his library for now…we need to get out of here before he escapes."

She stood and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for saving me, Remus."

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, " Once we get back, there is much I need to speak to you about Pansy but right now, we need to get out of here alive."

The briskly walked down the dark hallways of the manor dungeons, eyes wide and on alert. Pansy could still not quite believe he had saved her and her curiosity got the better of her as she began asking questions.

"How did you gain access to the Manor?" she whispered.

Remus led her through a doorway leading into the main hallway of the manor and smiled at her, "One of the perks to marrying into the Black family is that you are privy to family secrets. Narcissa's sister Andromeda, Tonk's mother, used to visit her through a secret door way in the east wing and once Lucius's pureblood beliefs got more extreme, he forbid her to see her 'blood traitor' sister so she created this secret passageway, which is where we are heading now. It tunnels down underground and you appear in just outside The Hogshead. I've also left Minerva a note so she knows that I've came here to get you. She won't be happy but at least reinforcements should be on the way momentarily."

Pansy was seriously impressed, feeling her desire for the werewolf grow rapidly as the walked towards the east wing. "Did you have to fight Lucius?"

Remus snorted and shook his head,"No, the pompous git was too busy admiring himself in the full length mirror in the library to notice me. I put him in a full body bind then locked and warded the door ways and fireplace. I don't think it will hold up for much longer to be honest so we must move fast, love."

Pansy's heart swelled at his slip of endearment to her but decided not to mention it at that particular moment as the flush appearing on Remus's face told her he had not meant to say something like that to her so soon.

They both stopped dead in their tracks as a blood chilling laugh erupted from the stair case above them.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my little prisoner escaping with the mutt. Did you seriously think it would be that easy Lupin?"

Remus rolled his eyes and guarded Pansy behind him, "I had bloody hoped so."

"Foolish little man, you dared to think that you would be able to beat me? Neither of you will leave this house alive. I promise you that much." Lucius hissed as he descended the stairs, his wand poised for duel.

"Bring it on pretty boy." Remus answered while pushing Pansy into a small broom closet and shutting her inside. "Stay inside Pansy, until it's safe to leave. I…I love you, no matter what happens, know that much. " She heard him talk through the door.

"Remus, I love you!" She shouted through the wood, terrified that this would be the end for her beloved.

She felt a whirl wind of magic come from under the door and various hexes being shouted from the outside, it seemed the battle had begun. She only prayed that Severus, Hermione and the rest of the order would be making an appearance soon.

* * *

><p><em>an: oh noes! drama! Don't worry all should be well for the next chapter. At least Pansy and Remus have said those cursed three words to one another finally. Also a delicious little fantasy for Hermione and Severus to follow...Please review and I shall perhaps update before the weekend!_


	18. Sharing moments

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all._

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>Severus found himself standing in his Potions classroom alone with his back turned from the work places. He slowly turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat. Hermione sat on her old desk dressed in her Gryffindor school uniform and the fantasy's Severus stood behind her watching her write her lines. As he appraised Hermione's outfit, he noticed that it was her school uniform altered slightly; she wore black high heels along with a skirt that barely covered her plump rear, her tie hung loose at the bottom of her gaping, full bust that stuck out from her opened, crisp white shirt. Severus almost came on the spot…she looked sexier than he had ever saw her.<p>

Truth be told the whole having her in detention had crossed his mind before but he thought the idea would sicken Hermione. He was pleased and rather excited that the thought of him having his way with her dressed in her school uniform was obviously appealing to her after all.

Severus merely smirked and got comfortable, ready to watch Hermione's fantasy, he wondered in the back of his mind how his Hermione was feeling with him inside her head. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his counterpart's voice sounded.

"Miss Granger, you handwriting is atrocious. How can you expect me to read that chicken scratch script?" He hissed in her ear, his hands gripping the back of her hair so tightly his knuckles were white in an attempt to keep his hands from reaching out and touching the buxom beauty.

Hermione shivered visibly but sat up straighter, a defiant look in her eye, "Sir, you've never complained about my handwriting before. I have not changed it, I think it rather petty that you've decided to pick fault with it now."

Severus smirked as he watched the scene, his little Gryffindor was always a firecracker…even in her fantasies. He felt his cock twitch at her bravery and audacity and waited eagerly for Professor Snape to teach her a lesson for her disrespect.

"You dare to speak to a Professor in such a way, Miss Granger? My, my…it seems our resident know it all has finally managed to grow some form of a back bone. Why the change in personality, hmm? Has that Weasley boy had the pleasure of turning you into a woman?" He half shouted at her with venom, the jealously in his voice evident.

Hermione blushed and shook her head in the negative.

"Ron and I are just friends, he hasn't touched me like that. No one has…I don't want them. I am saving myself for someone else. I just hope he wants me." She turned her head around so she was facing her professor, staring him directly in the eyes. Severus saw his fantasy self swallow nervously and look back at his student in disbelief and dare he say, hope?

"Miss Granger, I am sure you do not know what you are saying. Stop this…"

Hermione moved her hand and set it over his, "I know what I am saying and I know what I want. I want you, Sir..always, just you. I know you probably think I'm a foolish girl with foolish romantic ideas but I don't expect you to feel the same way, I just… I just wanted you to know during this war, that someone loves you, that someone wants you, desires you and cares for you. I… I know this war is coming to a head and I didn't want you going out to fight and not know that someone doesn't wish you dead. I know you'll think I am being silly, child…"

She was interrupted as Snape's lips crashed against her own. He kissed her with passion, want, desire and love. One hand buried itself in her brown curls as the other drew her up and against his body. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck as if she were clinging on for dear life.

Severus felt his heart swell, even in her fantasies…Hermione still made sure he felt wanted and loved. He could guess what would follow next in the fantasy so he withdrew from her mind.

* * *

><p>When he came back to reality, he saw Hermione sitting next to him on the bed with tears in her eyes. He cupped her face gently and kissed her lips.<p>

"Oh love…" He gave her a small smile.

"I thought it important that you see that particular fantasy. I always wanted to courage to tell you how I felt before the war escalated further. I never expected you to return my feelings but I just wanted you to have the knowledge that someone did love you, truly love you. I suppose in my fantasy I had you returning my feelings and then making love to me on your desk. I apologise if I have stifled your passion with my soppy imagination but I just wanted you to see…I loved you long before I became your apprentice." Hermione said with a slight blush.

Severus looked at her with complete love in his eyes. It absolutely stunned him how this beautiful, intelligent and loving woman could want him so much. He kissed her again, drawing her close to his body in an embrace.

"What did I do to deserve you? I keep imagining I am going to wake up from this and find myself as I was before, bitter and alone. I love you, Hermione. Seeing that fantasy makes me feel…so complete. I can't explain it. To think that you wished to have me as your own, as I did with you during your sixth year makes me happy and angry at the same time." He confessed.

"Angry?" Hermione asked with a creased brow, worried that she had done something wrong.

"Angry that I did not have the guts to tell you how I felt sooner and because either of us could have died in the battle and not known that they were truly loved. Since we're sharing these intimate feelings tonight rather than getting hot and sweaty in sexual bliss…" He smirked " …I have something to show you. In fact, I really should have given you these a long time ago. I only hope you do not think of me as a sap when you see."

Severus stood from the bed and walked over to his dresser, removing a beautifully carved wooden box from one of the drawers. He handed Hermione the box with an adorable unsure and nervous look on his face, "These belong to you. Just wave your wand over the lock and say _"Te amo, Hermione_". I hope you do not think me an old, sentimental fool…"

Hermione's eyes were already filled with tears; the password to access this box was enough to make her heart swell in her chest. "Oh love, that's just so beautiful…who knew you would be such a romantic." She whispered as she raised her wand to the wooden box in her hand.

* * *

><p>She had only just begun to recite the words when she was interrupted by Minerva's Patronus, "Severus and Hermione… Remus has left for Malfoy Manor, that blithering idiot has went to save Pansy alone! Meet me at the gates of the Manor as soon as possible, I won't enter until your there. Harry and Ronald should be on their way too. Hurry or I fear, we will have lost both of them to that bloody menace."<p>

Severus stood and sprung into action, dressing quickly, "Fucking wolf…I told him to wait. But no, he had to go and playing fucking hero!"

Hermione set the wooden box down on the bed, and began to dress. She would have to see the secrets within later. "Russ…"she stepped forward and brushed the hair out of his eyes. His murderous expression softening immediately as his eyes fell on her, "It's obvious that he and Pansy have feelings for each other so his wanting to save her from the likes of Malfoy cannot be a shock to you really, is it?. Now tell me this, if it was me who Lucius had held captive and you were told to sit and wait idly for word…would you do it?"

"No I bloody would not. I'm sorry, I just don't want anything happening to him. He's my friend." Severus said rather bashfully.

"I know love, all the more reason for us to support him. Now, let's relax and get ourselves sorted out so we are in the right frame of mind for what lies ahead of us." She kissed him gently. "Plus the quicker we get back, the quicker I can see what lies in that box."

Severus smiled at her and kissed her back, "Ok, let's go…and for the love of Circe…be careful once we go inside!"

* * *

><p>Minerva was pacing outside the gates as Hermione and Severus arrived by apparition.<p>

"What's the situation, Minerva?" Severus said in a cold and concentrated voice. Hermione couldn't help but feel the swell of pride and arousal at hearing him speak in that tone. He was a formidable wizard, not to be messed with and he was all hers.

"I can't get in the blasted gates. They're warded…we've no way of getting inside without tripping the wards and allowing Malfoy to be prepared for our appearance." Minerva's voice was shrill and exasperated as she raised her wand and set fire to a tree nearby in fury.

"Minnie, calm down. That isn't helping anyone." Hermione said gently, resting her hand on her mentor's shoulder in comfort.

"He's like my son, Hermione. Just as Severus is…I cannot lose him."

Minerva was close to tears as she sat down on the grass, defeated. Hermione looked to Severus with a stern eye, willing him to comfort the woman who practically raised him from the age of eleven.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting himself next to the Headmistress hugging her to his chest. "Come now, Minerva. We need you to be strong for Remus…we will find a way inside. Let's wait for Boy Wonder and his sidekick to arrive and we'll discuss it then."

Two pops of apparition were heard as the dynamic auror due appeared before them.

"What's the deal then? There's more aurors on the way but we're the first line of defence." Harry asked, slightly breathless.

Severus rolled his eyes, "As bloody always."

"The gates are warded, we have no way inside other than tripping the wards and alerting Lucius of our presence. Remus is inside with Pansy and that nutter…so we're kind of screwed." Hermione said as she hugged her friends in greeting.

"No we're not" Harry grinned, "There's the entry way Tonk's mum used to use to visit Narcissa. Sirius knew about it and for some reason told me about it one night we were talking, said I might need it one day. He always had a knack for things like that. The passageway is near the tavern in Hogsmeade so we will be able to gain direct access into the building. I'll send the other aurors my Patronus to meet us there instead."

"That's rather handy." Severus drawled.

"Who gives a shit? Let's go." Hermione marched to Minerva and Severus, offering a hand up to each.

Ron stepped forward rather awkwardly, "No offence Hermione, but you three aren't going anywhere. We're trained and legally obliged to go inside, you three are civilians. I'm sorry but I won't allow you to endanger yourselves more than you already have. Stay put here and we will come and get you once everyone is safe."

Hermione was about to fume at her friend when Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke.

"Fine, Weasley…hurry the fuck up now and get Lucius sorted out!"

As the duo began to walk away from the group there was a pop of apparition as they both disappeared once again, on their way to Hogsmeade to gain access to the secret passageway in the manor.

"So what do we do, stand around here like three spare pricks at an orgy!" She vented.

"Calm down, love. We wait here." He kissed the top of her head and the three settled down on the grass, eager to have their friends returned to them safely.

Hermione could only hope that Ron and Harry could handle Lucius without her.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review, it is much appreciated. And if you're extra good, you may get another chapter up very soon._


	19. Letters to Hermione

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so __if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story__**. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>"You realise, you are both as good as dead, do you not?" Lucius drawled as he and Remus regarded each other with wary eyes.<p>

"You're very full of yourself for someone with a girl's hair cut Malfoy." Remus retorted.

Malfoy snorted and shook his head, stepping closer to his opponent, "Resorting to childish name calling now, are we? How…_Gryffindor _of you. I am sure your fellow Marauders would be proud were they not all dead."

"Enough chat. Are we going to do this or are you waiting for old age to kill me first?" Remus sneered becoming angry.

"What's wrong? Are we in a rush to get back to your little petal in the cupboard? I wouldn't bother; she is just as prudish as her mother was. I very much doubt a cock has ever satisfied that bear trap of a pussy…" Lucius spat, enjoying how Lupin's face was becoming redder by the second.

"Fucking shut your mouth, you bastard. Don't you dare speak about her like that… _Expelliarmus!_"

Lucius blocked it brilliantly and shot back, "_Duro_!"

"_Flipendo_!"

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Remus managed to duck out of the way before the spell him, "_Conjunctivitis!"_

Lucius was struck down, holding his eyes. "Fucking filthy half breed! That fucking stings...I can't see!"

Lucius began to panic and started to swish his wand around the room frantically shouting all the hexes and curses he could think of. Remus was about to bind Lucius when a voice caught his attention.

"_Incarcerous!"_

* * *

><p>Remus almost died of shock as he saw Antonin Dolohov standing over Lucius's body with a sneer on his face. "You will never lay a finger on Pansy again, you filthy bastard!"<p>

Lucius laughed and shrugged, "You'll be going to Azkaban too when they find you…"

"I don't care anymore; I can rest easy knowing that you will no longer hurt anyone in this world for their birth status. You are a disgusting, filthy pureblood elitist and you make me sick. I won't live that type of life anymore. My beliefs have changed since the war, Lucius. I never truly believed in the Dark Lord's crap, I acted out of fear... fear for my life and fear for losing my family."

"You killed muggles to stop yourself from losing your inheritance, Dolohov. Just like we all did!" Lucius spat.

He landed a swift kick in Malfoy's ribs and all Remus could do was stand there in utter shock.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Came a cry from behind Remus and Dolohov's wand went flying from his hand.

* * *

><p>"Stay where you are, Dolohov." Ron Weasley came into view, his wand ready for action.<p>

"I'll come quietly. I don't want any more bloodshed." Antonin answered, putting his hands behind his head and getting on his knees.

"Look at Malfoy rolling around on his fat arse… " Ron laughed, standing in front of around ten other aurors, Harry among them.

"You alright, Remus?" Harry asked concerned.

Remus smiled and with a sigh relaxed against the wall, "All the better for seeing you two trouble makers…you took your bloody time!"

Ron snorted, "We were too busy making sure Hermione, Minerva and Snape didn't storm the bloody building."

"I take it Severus is not pleased with me?" Remus asked slightly worried.

"When is that git ever happy?" Ron joked, but stopped after Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Remus was about to speak again when he heard banging coming from the closet door, "Someone open this fucking door!"

"Shit, Pansy!" Remus mentally slapped himself for getting distracted. The woman he loved was trapped in a closet after a harrowing kidnap experience and he was too busy worrying about how mad his mate was going to be with him once he got back to Hogwarts!

He hurriedly opened the door and caught Pansy in a tight embrace, "I am sorry, love. I wasn't thinking."

Pansy looked up at him with a scowl on her face, she stood away from him and put her hands on her hips. Remus couldn't help but be reminded of Hermione and Molly as she stood in that position. "You could have gotten yourself killed Remus John Lupin. Don't you ever throw yourself in harm's way for me like that again…he wouldn't have thought twice about killing you and then me! If I didn't love you so much, I would bloody hex you into oblivion for being so fucking thick headed!"

She cradled his love heart shaped face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Remus could feel his heart rate increase rapidly as soon as her flesh touched his. It was like a fire had been lit inside his belly and he could never see him wanted to douse it out. Every hair on his body stood on end as her lips caressed him, so gentle yet so full of love and passion.

"I had to throw myself in harm's way for you…I love you and I would die a thousand deaths if it meant you would be safe. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else that I love to those bastards. So I am sorry you are pissed at me, but frankly my dear…I don't give a damn." Remus said with a small smile.

"Casablanca, Remus? Really?" Severus's voice interrupted the couple's embrace.

"You know if I wasn't still fuming about being left outside while you guys fought…I would be fuming that you used such a fucking cheesy movie quote to make yourself look cool. Oh and it's 'Gone with the Wind' not 'Casablanca'." Hermione said with kind eyes.

The pair turned to see Hermione and Severus hand in hand, smirking at them.

"About time you two finally hit it off. The sexual tension in the atmosphere was almost as suffocating as it was with Severus and I." Hermione smiled.

Pansy and Remus both smiled and laughed, relieved the whole fiasco was over and that they were safe but when Pansy caught sight of Antonin, she ran forward to her surrogate brother and embraced him.

"Antonin, you silly man…they'll lock you away now! No one will believe you're on the side of the light…you knew that! I can't lose you, not now that I have Remus. You're both the most important people in my life…I can't… please don't leave me. You're the only family I have." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Come on Pan… you'll be fine. You've got a good man there, one that I have no problem leaving you in the hands of. I know he will and can protect you with his life, not bad for a Gryffindor I must say." He joked, giving her a squeeze. "Now, go and enjoy your beau… we can talk later. I'll be fine."

Harry walked over and set a reassuring hand on Pansy's shoulder, "I'll make sure the report states that Antonin saved you by assisting Remus in this rescue mission. I'll also mention that his opinions on blood rights etc have changed from what they once were. Perhaps Kingsley will allow us a decreased sentence? Keep your chin up, Pansy. We will work something out."

"Thank you, Harry. Do whatever you can for him." Pansy said, feeling more positive.

Remus wrapped his arms around Pansy tightly, "Let's go home, love. I think we could all do with some sleep."

Pansy nodded ad cuddled into Remus while looking at Antonin sadly, "I'll see you soon…right, bro?"

"Of course, Pan. It will take more than Azkaban to keep me away from my little sister." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione left Pansy and Remus to finish up with the Aurors and returned to their chambers.<p>

"Bed?" Hermione yawned.

Severus snuggled into her hair, "Mmm, yes please."

Hermione's laugh rang through the room like a silver bell as she led her lover to their bed.

"I was thinking of sleeping. Although I believe I have a chest to unlock... may I?" She asked.

Severus's expression turned unsure and nervous as it had before, "Of course. They belong to you."

Hermione sat down on the bed and waved her wand over the wooden chest, blushing as she recited the password, "_Te Amo, Hermione_."

The box opened with a click, sponge forward by the amount of paper inside. As Hermione looked through each piece of paper, she saw that they were letters; all addressed to her. Her breath hitched as she looked towards Severus, dumbfounded that he had done something so romantic for her.

"Read them, I will leave you in privacy to do so. I would rather not be here; it is too embarrassing for me, love." Severus said, a healthy pink colour tinting his cheeks as he swept down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No, stay with me, love? You know this is nothing to be embarrassed about, don't you? Why did you write all these letters to me?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she lifted the rather large pile of letters from the wooden box.

Severus sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "It was during a time I never thought I could have you for my own. I watched you from afar, suffocated by the thoughts that we would never be together. So, my way of coping was to write down in these letters exactly how I felt for you...because I could not imagine ever getting to say those things to your face. I warn you though; there are a few…_jealous_ letters in there." He smirked.

Hermione smiled at him with love and adoration. "This is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard, Severus. I really am lucky to have you." She kissed his lips and then turned back to the letters, unsure of where to start. She was aware of Severus sitting beside her but she was in a dream like trance as she opened the first letter.

* * *

><p><em>June 28<em>_th__ 1998_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I suppose if your beautiful brown eyes ever come across these letters that you will not quite believe that your serious, sneering Potions professor would ever be writing you a letter like this. It is not my intention that you will ever see this but it settles my heart just a little, to be able off load some of my feelings for you, even if it is only on parchment._

_Since the final battle, when you saved me from going to the Dark Lord, I have thought of little else but your gorgeous face and fascinating mind. You really are special, my darling one, and I, __at least have the memory of your face to get me through the nights when nightmares plague my mind._

_I admit it makes my heart ache to fall in love with someone who I know I will never have, once again. Although, I can say that I have never felt quite this strongly for any one in my life before. I thought I knew true love before, but this is simply in a league of its own._

_I had hoped that my life would be peaceful and without hurt now that the battles have been fought and won, __but knowing I will never kiss your beautiful lips, or look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you, fills me with a pain that is almost too much to bear. _

_Would it shock you to know that I fall asleep every night thinking of your lovely face? Or that I wake up every morning wishing that you would brush past me, or our fingers would touch while we brew together? I live for those little things, Hermione; the signs that show me that you do not hate me quite as much as the rest of this wretched world does. It is pathetic, I am aware of this but it is those little things that keep me satisfied that I survived this war, that and seeing your angelic face every day, of course._

_I must have been mad to allow Minerva to hire you as my apprentice. It is both a blessing and a burden. It is incredibly hard for me not to reach out and run my fingers through your perfect, tussled hair or to revel in your sweet scent. When we argue, I find it almost impossible to stop myself kissing your beautiful, pouting lips. My gods, Hermione, the feelings you make me feel are enough to drive a man to drink. I am absolutely smitten, fascinated and mesmerised by you and although I know you will never be mine, it is comforting to know that you are still in my life even if it is not in the manner I wish. I will protect and love you until the day I die; I swear that much to you._

_So here it is, my little love, the heart of a cold and hard man laid bare before you – should I never have the courage to tell you how I feel and you find these letters long after I am gone, know this; I love you, Hermione Granger, with a passion so true I am almost weeping as I write. _

_You are my dream, my love, my life, forever and always._

_Yours for eternity, _

_Severus_

* * *

><p>Hermione looked from the letter in her hand, to the man sitting on the bed beside her. She wasn't aware she was crying until his gentle hand wiped the tears from her face.<p>

"Oh Severus…that was the… the most beautiful and romantic thing I think I have ever read. Love, I don't deserve you… I don't deserve to be so wanted and loved." She sniffed.

Severus kissed her lips softly, "Don't be silly. You deserve to be loved and I am just the man to do it. Please don't cry, little love… there was a happy ending was there not? I got the woman of my dreams and I have never felt quite so wanted and loved myself. If anyone is undeserving, it is me."

Hermione shook her head frantically, "Don't say that, you deserve to be loved and wanted. I will love and want you until my dying day…then I will still love you in the next life and the next and the next. May I read another one?"

Severus kissed her on the forehead lightly, "Of course, although I believe the next one does not say nice things about _your friend_, Ronald." He snorted with laughter.

"Oh deary me!" She giggled.

* * *

><p><em>July 12<em>_th__ 1998_

_Dearest Hermione…_

* * *

><p><em>an: so what did you think? Would you guys like to see a few more letters before I draw this story to a close? Let me know . I know I posted this twice, I had a small change to make thanks to The Sexy Muggle Librarian for pointing it out to me. Cheers lovey!._


	20. Finally peaceful

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so __if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story__**. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

_Apologies for not updating as soon as I usually do. Unfortunately we had a loss in our family and it sort of knocked me for six. But I am back and pretty much functioning normally again so…here is chapter 20! Please review, it is very much appreciated. Jenni xx_

* * *

><p><em>July 12<em>_th__ 1998_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I see that imbecile Weasley has gotten his claws into you. I had hoped that you would have better taste than that sorry excuse for a man. I can only hope that this is a passing fancy that you are experiencing. Christ, even the Foreign Beefcake you went out with in your fourth year was a better choice than him. _

_I see the way he holds onto you…the way he wears a smug smile because he has you all to himself. I hate him for it. I am a jealous man, Hermione and this is driving me madder than I had thought possible. I long to be in his shoes; to kiss your beautiful lips, to caress your hand in mine…to stare lovingly into those mesmerising brown eyes of yours and tell you what you mean to me. But alas, as always, Severus Snape cannot have the girl he wants. Does my anger shock you, my love? I have tried to stop these feelings but I cannot. My emotions are haywire and the only way I can stop myself from self combusting is by writing this letter to you (or not to you, as it were)._

_I am angry as I write this letter, angry with jealousy, angry with yearning…angry with myself for falling in love with the wizarding world's poster girl and sweetheart. I'm angry with you for loving such a man as him, when a man such as myself, would love and cherish you, as you deserve._

_He will let you down yet, believe me. I know this because as much as he loves to have you on his arm, his eyes wander to other girls. That alone, in my opinion, is a sign that he does not deserve you. Were you mine, I would never even notice another female. I still love you, Hermione…even if you decide to spend your life with that ginger dolt. I did not lie in my last letter when I said I would love you forever. It is only more painful for me now to see you with someone else – do not think that means I do not want you to be happy, Merlin knows I do but… I had hoped against hope that you would grow to love me one day, that you would finally be mine. Foolish, I know!_

_Let me close this letter by saying that I love you despite your appalling taste in men. I only hope you see sense and leave that idiot before he breaks your heart._

_Yours, always_

_Severus _

* * *

><p>Hermione was teary-eyed yet again as she finished reading the letter.<p>

"Do you know how beautiful these letters are?" She asked him.

"Hardly beautiful…you could tell I was in a particularly moody snit in that letter, love." He chuckled, dragging Hermione into his warm and comforting arms.

"You are pretty brutal about Ron in there, I'll give you that but it's the passion and love you have for me. It's enough to move me to tears. It's so strange to think that you were mooning over me while I was doing the same about you." She smiled and placed a soft kiss against his stubbly cheek.

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted, "I doubt you felt quite as strongly about me as I had for you at that point, Hermione. It was bordering on obsession."

Hermione sat up, biting her lip and turned wary eyes on Severus, "Well um, I … I could show you if you want?"

His brow creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"My journal… I wrote about you all the time. It is not quite as romantic as writing love letters to you but it was the only way I could get my thoughts and feelings about you out of my system so to speak. I recall one particularly jealous entry concerning Harry's mother." She added bashfully.

Severus smirked, his heart beating a little faster in his chest in excitement. "Go fetch it then, little Nymph. I feel as though my ego needs stroked some more, after all I have years of low self esteem to wipe away."

Hermione giggled and walked over to her trunk, gingerly taking out her leather bound journal before handing it over to her lover.

"This journal, I like to call the _'Severus Years'_." She joked. "Read it at your peril."

Severus sent her a wicked grin before opening the first page, "Oh goodie…"

* * *

><p>Remus and Pansy walked into his quarters hand in hand, wearing silly smiles.<p>

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Remus asked politely.

Pansy bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Her hands fidgeted nervously and looked around the room while Remus disappeared into his small but tidy kitchenette. The room was quaint, tidy and extremely tasteful, she was glad to see.

_Stop critiquing his décor and concentrate on what is important. I am finally here, he loves me…he wants me. I want him so much…I cannot believe he is finally mine. I just hope that he wasn't just caught up in the moment when he told me. _She chided herself, shaking her head.

Remus was thinking similar thoughts in the kitchenette; worried that she only said she loved him to be kind, worried that she did not truly love him. Hell, he was just worried in general. The fact that his rather well endowed cock was rock hard at the thought of possibly making love to her, was not helping the situation either.

_Trust you to bloody wake up now!_ He rolled his eyes at his randy reaction and grinned at the thought of himself making slow, sweet and passionate love to the beautiful Pansy Parkinson.

He forced himself to think positive about this situation, dark thoughts had invaded his life on too many occasions. After all, it would not be very fair to think of Pansy as someone who would play with his emotions and heart.

_No, I know only too well that Slytherin's can be just as trustworthy as anyone else…if not more so!_

Remus smiled and steeled himself to walk back through to the living room, desperately trying to keep his libido under wraps until they had had a chance to talk things over.

He sat next to her on the couch, awkwardly nursing his hot chocolate while she politely sipped at her tea.

"So…" He began.

"So?" She answered.

The silence stretched on, both parties trying to put what they wanted to say into words and finding it extremely difficult to do so. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Remus turned to his young, beautiful Slytherin and took her small hands in his.

"I… will just come out and say everything that's on my mind and I apologise if it comes out in a massive muddle, okay?" He asked.

Pansy gave him a small and shy smile that made his trousers tighten and nodded her head, encouraging him with her eyes.

"I am not an easy man to be with, Pansy. You know of my werewolf problem and my past history, relationship wise. I want you to know that I have never compared you to Tonks…she was my wife but how I feel for you…it's nothing like what I felt for her, I feel it is important that you know that. The wolf in me recognises you as my true mate…it is something that is extremely rare for my_ kind_… to actually find their mate, that is. I feel stronger for you than I ever thought I could feel about a person... I just hope you truly feel the same way?"

Pansy smiled at him widely and nodded, tears in her eyes.

" I am head over heels in love with you and I hope that you will not be adverse to my courting you… I am worried though about how you will find being with a widower who has a young son…"

"I will love him as my own…as I already do his father." She interrupted.

Remus felt relief wash over his body and a feeling of sheer happiness taking over his disposition.

"I love you, Remus Lupin. I know you were married before…she was a good woman and I will never disallow you to think about or remember her…she was the mother of your child and I respect that wholeheartedly...so stop bloody worrying about that. I just can't believe that I'm your…mate. Well, I _can_ believe it but you know, it's pretty heavy duty stuff that! Sorry, I'm not making sense." She chuckled, amused at her own nerves.

"And that doesn't scare you?" Remus asked as he tucked an unruly curl behind her ear.

"Quite the contrary, I assure you Mister Lupin." She leant forward and gently pressed her lips against his. Remus returned her kiss with gusto, pulling her body even closer to his.

"I love you…" He whispered breathlessly against her plump lips.

"I love you too…now, make love to me before I explode…" She answered.

Remus did not need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review, as always it is appreciated. We're almost at the end now folks..._


	21. The Severus Years

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so __if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story__**. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

* * *

><p>His tongue entered her mouth leisurely and every hair on his body stood on edge as he felt her tongue caress his back. He had one hand in her luscious hair while the other rubbed up and down her waist, pulling her closer to him each time. Her hands were currently undoing his shirt buttons, sighing in exasperation at how timid he was currently being with her.<p>

"Touch me…" she whispered against his plump lips, "Strip me naked and show me how much you want me."

He growled back in answer and in one swoop, ripped the shirt clean off her body before laying kisses down her neck and across her ample breasts. She buried her hands in his hair and sighed in pleasure and contentment. "That's it baby, kiss them… suck them…make them yours." She said huskily as she moved one hand from his head down to the rather large bulge in his trousers.

His tongue licked and tasted her rosy, hard nipples with enthusiasm, groaning as her hands began to unzip his trousers and release his rock hard cock from the prison of material surrounding it. She struggled with his trouser zip and in frustration shoved him back against the sofa. She grabbed her wand and whispered '_divesto_'. They both groaned in ecstasy as their naked skin finally touched the others.

"Gods you feel amazing…" She panted before lowering herself on his cock. Her quick decision to mount him caught him off guard and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mouth hung slack as he savoured the feeling of her tight pussy being wrapped around his cock.

As she began to rock her hips back and forward, his fingers gripped her hips as though he were gripping on for sheer life.

"Fuck… you are amazing… just… amazing. Please… let me take control." He pleaded.

She bit her lip and nodded her head, "Take over me… take over me!"

He began to pound her down onto his painfully erect cock while the room was filled with moans, groans and various bodily fluid squelches.

"Fuck! Pansy!" He screamed as he reached completion.

"Oh my gods, Remus!"

She felt her vaginal walls clamp down around his pulsing cock as she came and realised she had never felt more complete in her life. Pansy had never been particularly comfortable with sex in general; she always found it awkward and devoid of emotion. This however was completely different to anything she had experienced before. She felt comfortable, loved, desired and pleasured.

_Remus is a quiet and timid man at the best of times, but boy, he can fuck!_ She giggled inwardly.

"Merlin mother's saggy tits, Pansy, that was just amazing!" Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, in no rush to remove his now softening cock from her pussy. She snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder and peppered small kisses over his skin.

"You were amazing. My gods Remus, you can certainly pleasure a girl!"

"Me? Look at you…wanton little goddess. I can honestly say sex has never felt like that to me before!"

She sat back to look him in the eye, "It's never been like that before for me either. Perhaps it is because we are finally with someone we truly love. There's a passion, a fire between us…it shows."

"I love you, little Slytherin." He kissed her lips gently, transforming into the soft and gentle man he usually was.

Her hand cupped his face and she smiled at him, " And I love you, my big bad Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down next to Severus and snuggled into him, "So are you ready for the Severus Years?" she giggled.<p>

"There isn't anything horrible in here, is there?" Severus asked in a rather curious and mischievous tone.

Hermione shook her head, "No but there are a few jealous parts and a few slights against Harry's mum as I mentioned before. Just bloody read it and feel special that they weren't called Remus or Lucius Years."

Severus looked jealous and disgusted, "As if you would fancy those two buggers!"

"Exactly, jealous man! Now…read! End of July is when I really began falling for you. Just as Minerva offered me the apprenticeship." She shoved the book a little closer to him.

"Alright, bloody Gryffindor." He muttered, enjoying the glare she sent his way. "Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin…"

* * *

><p><em>21<em>_st__ July_

_Well my plan to stop thinking about him lasted all of five minutes! I was doing quite well too until he passed me in the corridor and said 'good morning'. Severus Snape said good morning to me! He never speaks to anyone…let alone hand out pleasantries. I know he has been slightly better towards me since I stopped him from visiting Moldymort during the final battle but to be honest I had thought it would make him even more hostile towards me but no, he's been nice. That man is an enigma unto himself! I swear he knows how I feel. Perhaps he is purposefully confusing me because he can sense I am attracted to him? Wouldn't put it past him, horrid, sexy, wonderful man! Grrr!_

* * *

><p>Severus chuckled, "I think it is safe to say I did not have a clue that you were attracted to me. If anything I tried to be more pleasant in the hopes that you would perhaps start feeling similar to how I felt for you."<p>

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek, " And just look at us now, huh?"

"Indeed. I am the luckiest man in the world." He whispered into her hair and she snuggled into his chest.

"Read on MacDuff…" She pushed, slightly elbowing him in the ribs in jest.

* * *

><p><em>28<em>_th__ July _

_I am absolutely seething! The Prophet have published a full seven page article on how Severus fought in the war because he loved Harry's mum. I honestly cannot believe that at all. He's a smart and educated man… if he loved a bloody ghost all that time then…I am not sure want to love him...it would mean that he would never ever love me...how can I compete with a fucking ghost? I can see how he would blame himself for her death, even though it was not his fault, and I can even understand him wanting to protect Harry as some sort of honourable way of remembering the girl who was once his friend but for them to say he still loves her now…make me want to explode. She wasn't a good friend to him, she abandoned him. She was vain and selfish and too busy trying to be popular. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead but let's just say I think Severus was perhaps the only person in Hogwarts who didn't get into her knickers! _

_I've lost count at the times Harry or Ron have called me names or insulted me or my blood status and I forgave them every time, because we are friends. Honestly, if Severus had called me a mudblood, I would have been mad! Livid even but I know that if he had apologised sincerely and promised to never do it again… I would forgive him. She didn't want to be his friend, it was easier for her to punish him and cut all ties with him. It made her more popular, more available for James Potter and gave her one less problem to deal with. She never knew how luck she was… I would give anything to have a man so devoted to me. I would sell my soul to have Severus love me like I love him._

_Minerva has offered me to be his apprentice but I have to admit I am reluctant to be in such close working proximity with him with the way my feelings are. I want to shake him until he finally sees that Lily Potter was a good for nothing user who guilted him into looking out of Harry. I would kiss his gorgeous mouth and tell him how much I loved him every day until I died._

_My heart aches enough when he's near me and the guilt eats away at me every day. I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. After all, I am with Ronald now. _

_Ah Ron… the other man in my life…what can I say? I see how he ogles other girls and have decided that we are not going to work out. I am going to wait until after his birthday and break up with him - it seems less cruel that way. At least I can concentrate on my career and not feel quite as guilty when I think of Severus before I sleep every night. _

_And speaking of sleep, I had better get some. I have a short meeting with my esteemed and sexy Potions Master and the Headmistress tomorrow to go over the finer points of my apprenticeship. I've heard he's not happy that he's to be stuck with me for another four years but all I have to say is: tough titties! Watch out Severus Snape, I am going to make you mine one day!_

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at her lover with an unsure look, " I told you I was rather harsh on her. I am sorry if I offended you."<p>

Severus snapped out of the dream he was in, "Don't be silly. Had I heard it at the time it was written, I probably would have been a little miffed but I was already in love with you then. I was beginning to see Lily for what she really was; a user, a vain and selfish woman. I admit though, it is wonderful to see that you loved me back then too. It is so surreal to me, even now with you in my arms."

He saw her bit her lip with a worried expression, "Hermione? What is wrong?"

"Oh Severus… I had hoped my nerve wouldn't desert me but it seems they have. I had something I needed to tell you tonight." The colour drained from her face and she fidgeted with a loose thread on the bed covers, staring at it as though it were the most fascinating thing she had ever clapped eyes on before.

"Love? Please tell me what it is?" He said worriedly, the journal falling to the floor forgotten.

"Severus… I'm pregnant." She said in the most timid voice he had ever heard from him.

She was relieved when he smiled larger than she had thought possible and hugged her tightly to his chest, "I fucking love you, Hermione."

She half sobbed, half laughed "I fucking love you back, Severus."

* * *

><p><em>an: Thanks for all the reviews and condolences last week, I really appreciated it. Cliche for Hermione to be preggers...yes perhaps but that is how I love to end my stories. I think Snape deserved a loving woman and kiddies to further defrost his cold heart - so if you no luck, as Hermione said, tough titties! The epilogue is next guys, sorry to disappoint. I could write screeds and screeds of sex scenes but saving some for my next story which will follow within a week or so of the last chapter - the next one is completely different to anything I've written before so I hope you'll continue your support and give it a chance. Please review! Much love, Jenni x_


	22. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_Please review: it is appreciated. I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that is not in any way compliant to begin with so __if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story__**. I appreciate constructive criticism, I know that my stories will not be perfect but I can only try my best and hope it pleases. I am only human after all.**_

_As with all my fics this will be rated M – just a wee warning in advance._

_Here it is, lovely readers the epilogue. I didn't want to end this story without rounding it off more, I always like to give you guys a brief insight into what life was like after the main events of the story (sorry it's taken me a while to round this one off…life has been hectic with the wedding only two weeks away!) Hope you enjoy the read and look out for my next fic. Thanks for all the support, Jenni._

* * *

><p>Severus sat on the wooden bench at the side of his cottage, watching his wife and children play in amongst the sands of the beach at the bottom of his garden with a sense of contentment he had never thought he would ever have. He had been married to Hermione for ten years now and they were still as passionate and in love as they were all those years ago. Her beauty and kindness had only grown over the years and he found himself falling in love with her more everyday they were together.<p>

His heart swelled as he saw his eldest aughter, Mirren, kiss her mother on the cheek and present her with a daisy chain necklace. Hermione's beautiful face lit up as bright as the sun, as it always did when he and the children were around her, and grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug while the twins, Nathaniel and Ivan played gob-stones in the background. It was hard to believe that his two eldest would be receiving their Hogwart's letter in over a years time. He had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, despite his initial worries and shock that they were having twins. He had a very close and loving relationship with all his children.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of gentle arms wrapped around his neck from behind the bench.

"Galleon for your thoughts, love?" Hermione whispered in his ear, kissing it chastely and burying her face into his graceful neck, breathing in his scent as she always did.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage to go from playing with the children to right behind me so quickly? I couldn't have been distracted that long!" He chuckled, directing her around the bench by the hand and sitting her down on his knee.

"I am a professional in stealth…my husband was a spy, don't you know?" She teased.

Severus snorted, "I heard he was a spy but that all the years of being married to you have made him soft."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Not soft but I can say that he has mellowed somewhat since I declared my love to him and had his babies. You see, he is a sexy beast and I cannot get enough of him. He is sooo fertile that he keeps knocking me up! Really, he just shakes his trousers at me and _BAM_...pregnant."

At this, Severus gave a loud, hearty laugh, "You poor woman. Allow me to steal you away and rescue you from this horrid man!"

"Oh no sir, I could never leave him and our four children…" She said eyes wide, every part the innocent.

_Good actress_. Severus thought.

"Three children, love, we have three children. All this sun light has gotten to your head…" He teased.

Hermione gave him a wicked smiled and kissed him on the lips, "No, we have_ four_ children…" She pointed to each, "One…two….three….and…" she grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach, "…_four_."

Severus's eyes widened in wonder, "Truly?"

"Congratulations darling. You're going to be a daddy yet again. You're not disappointed are you?" She asked with a slight tone of hesitation and worry. Her worry was short lived as Severus grabbed her tighter to him and gave her a searing kiss.

"Disappointed? I am bloody ecstatic! I need to go tell Remus!" He stood from the bench with his pregnant wife still in his arms.

"Invite him, Pansy and their boys over for tea on Sunday. I haven't seen them in weeks and it'd be nice to share pregnancy talk with Pansy. She's due their next little one in 2 months. It'll be good to see them." Hermione kissed her husband's nose before he set her gently back on her feet.

"I will ask them and send the children your love. Now, you sit down…and rest. I'll make you some tea as soon as I've floo'ed Remus. Don't strain yourself, you've got my..._our_ little one baking in there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, he had been so over-protective of her with the other pregnancies that she knew this one would be no different. "Ok, darling… oh and Russ?"

He looked back at her, stopping at the doorway, "I love you."

Severus gave her his token '_make your legs turn to jelly'_ smile and looked at her with such love in his eyes, her breath almost caught in her chest. "I love you too, my little know it all."

* * *

><p><em>an: please review. Thank you for all the support throughout this story and for the one negative review I received, I'd like to say fuck you. Please all look out for my new story...coming soooooooon!_


End file.
